De l'autre coté du miroir
by diddou
Summary: La vie pas si tranquile que ça de Gil et Sara apres leur départ des CSI. Il y a t'il vraiment une vie après CSI? Se place au cours de la saison 9
1. Chapter 1

Titre : De l'autre coté du miroir

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient

Résumé : Quelle vie pour Gil et Sara après des années dans la police? Il y a t'il vraiment une vie après CSI?

Pairing : GSR évidemment

Rating : On va mettre M tout de suite, comme ça on sera sur!

Spoiler : Oui, la fic se place après l'épisode 10 de la saison 9

Blabla de l'auteur (Le truc pas important que vous pouvez passer...) : Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit. J'ai voulu m'y remettre avec un One Shot qui s'avère plus long que prévu, avec plusieurs chapitres... J'en profite encore une minute... Un grand merci à Nanou, Angel et ma Sale mome de m'avoir (un peu) poussée à réécrire. Et un autre Grand merci à ma correctrice qui, en plus de corriger me rassure (dur, dur!). Promis, j'achète le bescherel...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chap. 1 :

Enfin j'arrive au camp, après une longue journée de travail. Pas que le travail soit difficile, ni les journées vraiment longues. Non, au contraire même. Je dois bien avouer que j'aime mon travail ici. Encore plus depuis quelques semaines. J'ai été affectée au programme de protection des singes saïmiri. De petits singes très vifs et joueurs, mais malheureusement en voie de disparition. Du coup je passe mes journées au fin fond de la jungle à les observer, noter leur comportement, l'évolution des jeunes, prendre des photos. Bref, un job plutôt sympa. Mais ce qui est difficile c'est la chaleur et surtout l'humidité. Quoique, depuis trois semaines, j'avoue être un peu déconcentrée et être très pressée de retourner au camp en fin d'après midi. Plus que quelques mètres, plus que quelques minutes nous séparent.

A peine arrivée dans cette petite clairière où est installé notre camp, que mes yeux se posent sur lui. Du moins, sur son dos. Immédiatement mon cœur bat un peu plus vite, je transpire un peu plus, mon ventre papillonne et je ne peux retenir un sourire. Ridicule. Trois semaines qu'il m'a rejoint au Costa Rica. Trois semaines et pourtant chaque soir c'est la même surprise pour moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Et pourtant c'est bien lui. Aucun doute possible. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Même de dos. Ce dos puissant que j'aime enlacer. Ces épaules solides sur lesquelles je pourrais toujours m'appuyer. Cette tignasse poivre et sel, ok, plus sel que poivre, mais dans laquelle mes doigts aiment tant se perdre.

Certes, il a un peu changer. Il est plus serein, plus rieur, plus démonstratif. Mais c'est bien lui. Ou plutôt, c'est de nouveau lui. Le Grissom dont je suis tombée amoureuse 10 ans auparavant, lors de ce séminaire qu'il donnait dans ma fac. Celui qui me faisait rire. Celui qui me souriait. Celui qui m'avait séduite, par sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa prévenance, et son humour coquin. Même si je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, je suis vraiment heureuse de retrouver cette facette de lui. Loin de tous soucis, de toutes responsabilités. De toutes ces choses qui encombraient son esprit et le poussaient à être plus taciturne, plus froid, moins jovial, moins entreprenant, plus distant. Non, il n'a pas changé. Il s'est juste retrouvé.

Enfin si, il a changé. Son physique. Quelques rides en plus, ses cheveux un peu plus blancs. Et depuis quelques semaines, son corps un peu plus fin et musclé, son teint un peu plus hâlé. Faut dire que le temps ici n'est pas si clément qu'on pourrait le croire. Il met les organisme à rude épreuve. Et Gil ne ménage pas sa peine à courir la jungle à la recherche d'insectes rares. Et je ne lui laisse que très peu de repos !

Et puis, il a changé de garde robe aussi. Finis les chemises à manches longues. Finis les pantalons baggy. Ici c'est manche courte et pantalon de terrain, un peu stretch, en toile qui sèche rapidement. J'avoue ne pas me plaindre de ce changement. Loin de la. J'adore ses nouveaux pantalons. En fait non, c'est surtout que je haïssais ses baggys. Trop larges, trop informes. Là au moins je peut contempler à loisir son parfait petit cul. Une vraie invitation à poser mes mains, à caresser. C'était quand même dommage de cacher de si belles fesses dans ces pantalons informes. Evidemment, il avait une excellente excuse pour porter ces baggys. Une discussion que l'on a eu quelques jours précédents me revient en tête.

Flash back :

J'étais allongée sur le lit à regarder Gil s'habiller. Il avait déjà enfilé son pantalon kaki. Un peu penché en avant, la tête dans la commode à la recherche d'un T-shirt. J'avais une vue idéale sur ses fesses, parfaitement moulées et mises en valeur par ce pantalon.

Sara : Tu sais que ces pantalons te vont bien mieux que ces baggys que tu portais sans cesse à Vegas.

Gil :Tu trouves ?

Sa réponse fut distraite. Il faut bien avouer qu'il n'a jamais été très porté sur la mode. Et moi pas particulièrement. Et encore moins ici, dans la jungle, où ce qui compte avant tout c'est des vêtements pratiques et pas trop chauds.

Je me levais pour le rejoindre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur ses fesses.

Sara : Oui, il colle merveilleusement à ton anatomie.

Gil : Oh ! Et c'est pour ça qu'ils te plaisent tant. Pour pouvoir me « mater ».

Sara : Exactement. C'était quand même dommage de cacher un si joli cul ! Même si, je comprends bien qu'il était plus pratique pour toi de travailler en baggys. Toujours à quatre pattes à chercher un indice. Evidemment, c'était bien plus confortable pour toi.

Il se retourna. Mes mains ne quittèrent pas leur place. Et les siennes vinrent se placer dans le creux de mon dos.

Gil : Pour tout de dire, il s'agissait aussi de cacher mon anatomie.

Devant mon regard plein d'interrogation, il poursuivit

Gil : Disons, que… Une charmante jeune CSI a rejoint mon équipe…

Sara : Et ?

Gil : Elle était belle, sexy, intelligente… Alors quand elle se penchait au dessus de mon épaule pour regarder un indice, sa poitrine frôlant mon dos. J'avais parfois l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde, vraiment seuls. Rien que nous deux, dans l'intimité d'un chez nous.

Sara : Oh ! Je vois.

Gil : Tu comprends, c'était gênant de me retrouver à l'étroit dans mon pantalon à longueur de journée.

Sara : A longueur de journée ?

Gil : Oh oui ! Tu n'imagines pas l'impact que tu pouvais avoir sur moi. Te voir accroupie devant moi à relever un indice au sol. Sentir ton souffle dans mon cou alors que nous consultions la base de donnée informatique… Alors ces baggys me sont devenus indispensables pour cacher mes pensées inavouables !

Sara : Rassure toi, je passais par les mêmes difficultés ! Seulement pour moi c'était plus facile à cacher.

Gil : Que tu crois !

Sara : Comment ça ?

Gil : J'en avais parfaitement conscience Sara. Tes pupilles te trahissaient. Ta respiration un peu plus difficile, forcée. Tes joues un peu plus rouge. Et crois moi, ça ne faisait qu'empirer mon problème. Je n'ai jamais aimé les baggys avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie, moment où ils me sont devenus indispensables pour cacher mon désir.

Sara : Et maintenant tu n'en as plus besoin ?

Gil : Non

Je m'éloignais de lui. Et répliquais d'un ton faussement vexé

Sara : Tu ne me désires plus quoi !

Il n'était bien entendu pas dupe. Me prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

Gil : Maintenant je m'en fous que tout le monde puisse voir à quel point je t'aime et je te désire. Et puis, je trouve ça plutôt bien que tu saches, rapidement que j'ai envi de toi. Que nous réglions ce problème au plus tôt.

Il me serra contre lui. Embrassa mon cou avant de presser son bas ventre contre mes fesses. Effectivement, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas sortir du bungalow ainsi, C'eût été indécent ! Mais je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Sara : En fait je ne suis là que pour assouvir tes désirs. C'est juste mon corps que tu aimes et dont tu as besoin !

Gil : Absolument

Aussitôt, il me retourna dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Pressant sa virilité contre mon ventre. Laissant ses mains glisser le long de mon dos, puis les glissant sous mon top.

A bout de souffle, il se recula, son front sur le mien. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes épaules.

Gil : J'aime ton corps. Si parfait.

Elles commencèrent à descendre. Et enlacèrent ma poitrine…

Gil : Tes seins si fermes, et réactifs. Juste faits pour mes mains.

…Continuèrent leur route pour s'arrêter sur ma taille. Il m'enlaça.

Gil : Ta taille fine qui me permet de te prendre dans mes bras en collant ton corps au mien, épousant le mien.

Puis il se recula et fit glisser ses mains sur mes fesses et commença à les masser sensuellement.

Gil : Tes fesse rondes, fermes qui éveillent mes sens au moindre coup d'œil.

Lentement, il s'accroupit devant moi, faisant glisser ses mains sur mes jambes.

Gil : Tes jambes, si longues, si douces, que j'aime sentir autour de mes hanches

Il remonta ses mains le long de mes jambes.

Je pensais qu'il allait s'arrêter là, mais c'était sans compter sur le nouveau Grissom. Complètement désinhibé. Assumant tous ses désirs, tous ses fantasmes. Et finalement, pour une fois, ce fut moi qui restais sur la réserve. Surprise par son comportement.

Passa une main entre mes cuisses, sa main sur le point le plus chaud de mon corps, son pouce sur le plus sensible.

Gil : Ton intimité, si accueillante, qui à chaque fois m'emmène dans cet univers où mon âme peut enfin s'unir à la tienne.

Enfin, il remonta. Posant une main sur ma nuque, l'autre dans mon dos et il m'embrassa. Pas un baiser en vitesse, un qu'on fait s'en y penser vraiment. Non. Un vrai baiser. Sensuel, profond, où il fit passer tous ses sentiments, tout son amour.

Gil : Mais tout ça, ce n'est qu'une partie de ce que j'aime chez toi.

Sa main se déplaça vers mon front dans une caresse…

Gil : J'aime ton esprit, vif, créatif, plein d'humour, qui sait toujours comment éveiller, défier le mien. Le compléter. Anticiper mes besoins, mes envies.

…Puis elle glissa sur mon sein gauche.

Gil : J'aime ton cœur, si pur. Ta sollicitude. Cette façon que tu as de toujours croire en l'avenir. Croire dans l'être humain. Croire en moi. Cet acharnement que tu mets à m'aimer, même quand je ne le mérite pas, plus. A aimer ton prochain. Cette douceur que tu sais trouver pour me rassurer quand je doute de moi, de nous, de notre avenir. A rassurer Pablo. A rassurer tes amis dans les tourmentes de la vie.

Inutile de vous préciser que j'étais déjà au bord des larmes. Jamais il ne m'avait fait une telle déclaration. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

Sa main continua sur mon ventre

Gil : J'aime ton courage, ta volonté. La capacité que tu as à te sortir de toutes les situations. Ne comptant que sur toi. Bien que maintenant, je serais toujours à tes cotés. Et je veux que tu me fasses confiance. Plus jamais tu ne seras seule. Plus jamais tu partiras loin de moi pour combattre un démon. On se battra ensemble. Côte à côte, main dans la main. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Je t'aime Sara.

A ce moment là, je ne pouvais plus retenir mes pleurs. Je me sentais enfin complète. Enfin aimé. Je savais qu'on ne serait plus jamais éloignés.

Cette fois c'est moi qui initiais le baiser. Un baiser tendre. Juste pour lui dire combien moi aussi je l'aime. Rapidement il se transforma en baiser passionné. Et ce pantalon, qu'il venait d'enfiler se retrouva vite sur le sol !

Fin du flash back

J'aime ce nouveau Gil. Celui qui parle de tout, sans tabou. Qui n'hésite pas à me dire son amour, son désir pour moi. Je sais que ses mots n'étaient pas vain. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Et j'ai confiance en l'avenir. Je me vois déjà vieille, sur le porche de notre maison, à regarder nos petits enfants courir dans le jardin. Je ne sais pas encore où, ni quand, ni comment. Mais je sais qu'on arrivera à cette image.

Mais pour le moment, il me tourne le dos. Installé à une des tables de la tente commune. Celle où l'équipe prend les repas, passe les soirées. Quoique, ces dernières semaines, je ne m'attarde pas tant avec l'équipe. Gil et moi nous nous éclipsons le plus tôt possible pour nous retrouver seuls !

Evidemment, Pablo est avec lui, à ses cotés. Les deux gamins du camp ! Ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux là. Gil, 53 ans, docteur en entomologie, reconnu dans le monde entier par la communauté scientifique, ayant dirigé une vingtaine de personne pendant presque 10 ans. Et Pablo, petit bonhomme de huit ans, orphelin exploité par un homme de son village, qui ne connaît rien d'autre que sa jungle natale et la vingtaine de personne vivant dans son village. Tout les oppose. Et pourtant, depuis deux semaines ils ne se quittent plus.

Dès que Gil a croisé Pablo, il a exigé qu'il « travaille » avec lui. Prétextant avoir besoin d'un aide pour ses recherches entomologiques. En fait Gil n'a pas supporté de le voir travailler en cuisine sous les ordres de Marco. Aide cuisine à huit ans, à passer ses journées à éplucher des légumes, sûrement pas. Ce n'est pas une vie pour un enfant. Avec son charisme, il a vite fait changer les choses. Il s'est violemment opposé à Marco pour imposer sa volonté.

Mon Gil, si calme et serein. Une semaine ici et déjà il manquait de se battre. Un vrai lion. Mais au fond il a toujours été ainsi, à se battre pour des causes justes, pour les enfants.

Seulement Marco ne concevait pas de s'occuper, nourrir, habiller un enfant qui ne rapporte rien. Soit il continuait à s'occuper de cet orphelin à condition qu'il lui rapporte, soit il ne voulait plus s'en occuper. Il n'acceptait que Pablo travaille avec Gil que s'il était payé. Solution bien évidemment inconcevable pour Gil, alors il a négocié la liberté de Pablo qui désormais est sous la tutelle du responsable du camp. Il est devenu un membre à part entière de notre groupe. Il a quitté son village pour vivre dans une petite tente attenante à notre cabane.

Et voilà comment Pablo est devenu « l'aide » du Docteur Grissom et comment ils sont devenus inséparables. Pablo passe ses journées à courir la jungle, un filet à papillons à la main pour attraper des insectes et à interroger Gil pour connaître leur nom. Et Gil court derrière lui, essayant de déterminer ces insectes avant de prendre tout un tas de renseignements, de mesures que lui seul comprend !

Je ne sais même pas comment ils arrivent à communiquer. Gil ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol et le français de Pablo est plutôt limité, bien qu'il apprenne très vite notre langue. Remarque, la moitié du temps ils parlent latin… _« Morpho menelaus », « Greta oto »,_ « _Dynastes hercules » _et l'autre moitié ils le passent à rire. C'est fou qu'ils soient si complices. Ils sont adorables tous les deux. Ils semblent vraiment heureux. Pablo n'a jamais été aussi souriant, quant à Gil ! Gil. Je ne suis pas certaine de l'avoir déjà vu aussi enthousiaste et heureux.

Mais en cette fin d'après midi, ils ne sont pas seuls. Quelques enfants du village se sont joints à eux. Gil, entouré d'une dizaine d'enfants de tout âge. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire. Les enfants semblent l'écouter, pendus à ses lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien leur raconter ?

Je m'approche tranquillement de ce petit groupe. Tient ! Pas d'insectes sur la table. Pas de grandes explications non plus ? Non. Il leur lit simplement un livre. Dans notre langue. Ils ne comprennent probablement rien de ce qu'il raconte, et pourtant ils semblent fascinés. Comment ne pas l'être ? Comment ne pas se laisser envoûter par cette voix ? Moi même je me laisse bercer par elle. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lit, mais je me laisse guider par sa voix. Sa voix sensuelle, qui au fil du récit se fait forte, douce, narratrice, angoissée, tendre, amusée, méchante, émue… Juste sa voix mais toutes les émotions de la lecture.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, me blottir dans ses bras, le serrer contre moi. Oui, son corps contre le mien, même dans cette effroyable chaleur. Mais je n'y peux rien. Après cette longue séparation, mon corps semble insatiable. Toujours désireux du sien. Depuis son arrivée, dès que l'on se retrouve ensemble, seuls ou non, nos mains se retrouvent, nos corps se touchent, incapables de se séparer. Et je ne vous parle pas des deux premiers jours de nos retrouvailles ! On n'a pas quitté notre bungalow pendant ces 48 heures. Spartiate le bungalow. Une commode, un bureau et un lit. En même temps seul le lit a servi ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir le bungalow le plus éloigné de toutes les infrastructures du camp. Cela dit, ça n'a pas suffit pour dissimuler nos activités ! Et bien que nous soyons tous deux extrêmement pudiques et malgré les sourires entendus des autres membres de l'équipe, nos sourires complices et satisfaits ne nous ont pas quittés. Aucune honte, pas la moindre gène d'afficher ainsi nos retrouvailles, notre amour. Nos visages trahissaient nos sentiments. On aurait pu placarder un immense « je t'aime », « te me rends heureuse », « je te veux pour le reste de la vie » « tu me combles de bonheur »… sur nos fronts. Et nos sourires béats ne se tarissent pas. Et ils ne sont pas prêts de disparaître.

Ca y est, Gil m'a vu. Il me tend la main sans pour autant arrêter la lecture. J'attrape cette main tendu et il m'attire à lui. Pas de place à ses cotés. De toutes façon, à coté c'est trop loin. Alors je reste debout derrière lui et me plaque contre son dos. Mes mains sur ses épaules. Il prend mes mains et les descend sur son torse. Lui aussi veut ce contact. Lui aussi en a besoin. Lui aussi le réclame. Mais je ne le laisse pas m'attirer trop à lui. Je me recule. Son corps se tend, il croit que je le repousse, que je me suis lassée de lui. Mais non, loin de la.

Toujours appuyée contre son dos de tout mon corps, je me redresse. Et je lui retire cet horrible chapeau qui m'empêche d'être vraiment contre lui. Je le pose sur la tête de Pablo qui le porte fièrement sur le crane. Enfin, sur le front. Il le repousse en arrière histoire de voir à nouveau ce qui l'entoure. Il arbore un immense sourire. Ah ces deux là. Les deux mêmes. Je ne comprends pas leur passion pour ce morceau de paille.

Cette fois je repasse mes mains sur son torse. Ma poitrine écrasée sur ses épaules, mon menton sur sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, je commence à déposer des baisers dans ses cheveux, pour finalement embrasser sa tempe. Puis mes lèvres se dirigent vers son oreille afin de lui murmurer.

Sara : Je vais prendre ma douche

Immédiatement je le sens se raidir. Je profite de cette légère faiblesse pour mordiller son lobe avant de poursuivre.

Sara : Qui m'aime me suive !

Son timbre de voix se voile légèrement. Les enfants ne se rendent compte de rien, mais moi, j'ai nettement perçu cette modification, comme le fait que cette voix a baissé d'un demi ton, pour se faire plus grave. Je n'ai pas non plus manqué le frisson qui lui a parcouru le dos.

Je me détache de lui pour rejoindre notre bungalow et récupérer mes affaires. **Nos** affaires. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il va me rejoindre très rapidement.

* * *

Si ça vous plait, je poste la suite vendredi


	2. Chapter 2

De l'autre coté du mirroir

Disclaimer: les personnages csi ne m'appartiennes pas...

Blabla à moi :Comme promis un deuxième petit chapitre. Merci de vos reviews, c'est très appréciable. Toujours un grand merci à madame pour les corrections des écrits comme des images! Et des bisous à ma Nanou, ma Nath et ma p'tit sale mome

Chap. 2 :

* * *

Deux bras puissants viennent m'encercler alors que je sors mes affaires de rechange. Il m'a rejoint encore plus vite que je n'avais pu l'imaginer. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Collant mon dos à son torse. Savourant ses baisers doux, appuyés, sensuels dans mon cou.

Mes yeux se posent sur le livre qu'il vient de jeter sur la commode. « Moby Dick ». Je me fige. Evidemment, il a senti mon corps se raidir. Mais il l'interprète mal. Il croit que c'est sous l'effet de ses tendres caresses. Que c'est le désir qui fait réagir mon corps. Mais pas maintenant. Pas avec ce livre sous mes yeux. Une sourde angoisse se répand dans mes veines.

Sara : Gil, tu es malade ?

Il cesse de m'embrasser, me serrant toujours fortement contre lui. Il réfléchit à ma question, à son sens. Je sens qu'il est désemparé et qu'il ne voit pas ou je veux en venir. Alors comme toujours, il réplique par l'humour.

Gil : Oui Sara. Oui, je suis fou. Je suis fou de toi. Je suis dingue de ta peau, de ton corps. Ton rire me fais perdre la tête. J'ai besoin de toi tout le temps. Besoin d'entendre ta voix pour m'éveiller. Besoin de ta main sur ma nuque pour me réconforter. Besoin de tes baisers sur mon visage pour me sentir aimé. Besoin d'entendre ta respiration pour m'endormir. Besoin de ton corps intimement lié au mien pour me sentir vivant. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime.

Evidemment ces mots me touchent. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je sais qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi. C'est pareil pour moi. Mes journées loin de lui sont de véritables heures de tortures. Mais ça fait tellement de bien d'entendre ces mots. Seulement mes yeux se posent sur le jeu d'échec à coté de son livre. Et mon inquiétude revient.

Sara : Gil ! Sois sérieux

Gil : Mais je suis très sérieux Sara. Je suis malade oui. Dingue de toi. Quoique. A bien y réfléchir, c'est avant que j'étais fou. J'ai été complètement insensé d'attendre si longtemps avant de te laisser une place dans ma vie. Absolument dément de ne pas te suivre quand tu es partie la première fois. J'aurais dû te suivre. T'imposer ma présence, t'aider à traverser cette période difficile. Et j'ai été le plus irresponsable des hommes de ne pas t'accompagner immédiatement dans cette nouvelle vie.

Au milieu de son discours, j'ai senti sa voix se briser. Il se sent tellement coupable des épreuves que nous avons traversées. Il s'accroche à moi, comme s'il était désespéré, comme s'il allait me perdre. Je finis par me retourner dans ses bras. Ses yeux semblent si tristes, perdus dans ces moments douloureux de nos absences.

Sara : Gil. C'est le passé tout ça.

Gil : Je sais Sara. Mais ça n'empêche que je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir tant fait souffrir. Et le pire c'est que je me faisais souffrir moi aussi. Je n'avais même pas conscience du mal que je nous faisais à tous les deux. Si seulement je comprenais un peu plus vite les choses, si seulement je savais écouter mes sentiments. On n'aurait pas perdu tant de temps. On serait marié. On aurait pu faire cette croisière ensemble. On aurait…

Sara : Tu n'es pas le seul responsable Gil. Je sais que je t'en demandais trop. J'ai compris que tu ne pouvais pas me suivre. Tu devais d'abord régler les problèmes au labo.

Gil : Mais le labo n'aurait jamais du passer avant toi. Je savais moi aussi que tu ne pouvais plus rester à Vegas. J'aurais au moins pu prendre quelques semaines de congés pour décompresser avec toi. Faire mon deuil à tes cotés. Je sais combien la mort de Warrick t'a touchée. Je sais que tu avais besoin de mes bras pour te réconforter. Je sais que tu le considérais comme ton frère.

Sara : Et toi comme ton fils.

Gil : Tu parles. Je n'étais même pas son ami.

Sara : Bien sur que si. Tu l'as toujours soutenu. Il t'aimait. Par contre **moi** je l'ai abandonné. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien. J'ai vu qu'il se droguait. Il m'a juré que c'était transitoire, juste des calmants pour l'aider à dormir, le temps que son divorce se tasse. Et moi j'ai fait semblant de le croire et je l'ai abandonné au moment où il avait besoin de moi.

Gil : Tu coulais Sara. Tu étais en train de te noyer. Tu ne pouvais pas l'aider. Pas dans l'état dans lequel tu étais. Mais moi j'aurais pu. J'aurais du. Il m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il m'a dit qu'il perdait pied. Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai dit de s'accrocher à son travail. Qu'au moins il avait son travail. Je lui ai demandé d'être comme moi. De faire comme moi. De tout reporter dans son travail. C'est moi qui l'ai tué Sara. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à s'investir dans son enquête. C'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est acharné. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé contre ce flingue.

C'est la première fois qu'on reparle de la mort de Warrick. La première fois qu'on exprime à quel point on se sent coupable l'un et l'autre. Je ne savais pas qu'il se blâmait autant. Pourtant il n'y est pour rien. Pas plus que moi à la vérité. Warrick était un battant. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre où à demander de l'aide. Il voulait s'en sortir par lui même. Et puis il se devait d'aller au bout de cette enquête. Pour se prouver qu'il était un bon CSI. Pour le prouver à Gil. Lui montrer qu'il avait raison de lui faire confiance. Mais surtout il se le devait à lui. Rendre la justice. Ne pas laisser les « méchants » dicter leur loi. Prouver à son fils qu'il était un homme bien. Juste et droit.

On a l'air malin tous les deux en pleurs au milieu de la pièce. Perdus dans notre culpabilité, dans notre tristesse. Je prends sa tête dans mes mains et la pause sur ma poitrine. Je lui caresse la nuque, le dos, tendrement. Je le berce doucement contre moi.

Sara : Ce n'est pas ta faute Gil. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Il était comme toi. Tenace. Incapable d'accepter l'injustice. Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour ce en quoi il croyait. Il est temps qu'on fasse notre deuil maintenant. Juste se souvenir de tout ce qu'il nous a appris, de tout ce qu'il nous a apporté. Chérir tous les moments passés avec lui. Il faut oublier le passer et vivre.

Il finit par se redresser. Son regard accroche le mien. Ses yeux me montrent une détermination comme je n'ai jamais vu. Une telle sincérité.

Gil : Je t'aime Sara. Je ne veux plus perdre une minute de ma vie. Je veux être près de toi. A chaque instant.

Ces mots me troublent. Plus que de raison. Et mon inquiétude revient en flèche. Ces mots semblent si urgents. Comme si la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Comme si le temps nous était compté.

Sara : Gil, tu vas bien ? Promet moi que tu n'es pas malade.

Gil : Je vais bien Sara. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme. Aussi heureux de toute ma vie. C'est Warrick qui avait raison. Ou du moins j'avais tord. C'est pas le travail qui compte, qui est important. C'est ma famille, mes amis. Et Toi. Surtout toi. Essentiellement toi. C'est au près de toi que je m'épanoui. Et je ne comprends pas ton inquiétude. Je suis en pleine santé. Bien que un peu fatigué. Toutes ces nuits sans dormir…

Sara : C'est juste que…

Gil : Que quoi ?

Sara : Tu viens ici, au Costa Rica, à deux pas de la forêt amazonienne, tu te prépares à un tournoi d'échec. Et maintenant tu relis Moby Dick… Alors forcément, je m'interroge.

A ce moment la, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il comprend ce dont je parle. Cette discussion que l'on a eu il y a quelques années lui revient en mémoire.

Gil : Sara. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je n'étais qu'un idiot. Attendre d'être mourant pour faire les choses dont on rêve. Ridicule. Je veux vivre Sara. Maintenant. Avec toi. Je veux effectivement me classer dans un tournois d'échec. Je prends du plaisir à relire Moby Dick, surtout que je le partage avec Pablo, que je lui apprends à lire avec ce livre. Je ne veux plus jamais me dire « je ferai telle ou telle chose demain ». Je veux vivre au jour le jour. Au fil de mes envies. La vie est trop courte. Et elle peut s'arrêter à tout moment. Je ne veux rien regretter. Alors je veux tout voir, tout faire, tout vivre à tes cotés.

Enfin je comprends. Il a tellement changé. Moi aussi je veux vivre sans contraintes. Sans rien remettre au lendemain. J'ai compris tout ça un peu avant lui. Juste après mon enlèvement en fait. J'ai compris que la vie est éphémère. Et je ne veux plus rien perdre de cette vie. Je veux la vivre pleinement, intensément. Avec lui. Suivre mes envies moi aussi. Ca n'a pas été facile de tout quitter, de quitter Gil pour le faire. Mais je devais vivre ces aventures, la croisière, le Costa Rica. Maintenant, ça va être beaucoup plus simple. On va vivre nos rêves ensembles. Mais quels rêves ? Quelle va être la prochaine étape ?

Sara : Et qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu veux vivre ?

Gil : Je ne sais pas. Du moment que je suis avec toi.

Alors on reste là. Dans la quiétude de cette cabane de bois en pleine jungle. Bercés par le chant des oiseaux, les cris des capucins. Dans la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

Gil : En fait, j'ai bien une petite idée pour les prochaines heures. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai très envie d'aller prendre un bain de minuit dans le petit lagon

Son sourire malicieux. Ses mains sur mes hanches qui m'attirent à lui.

Sara : Tu sais qu'il n'est que 19h

Sa bouche et ses baisers dans mon cou. Sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille

Gil : Hum hum. Tu m'as très bien compris. Une baignade dans les mêmes conditions

Ses mains remontent dans mon dos, pour me serrer un peu plus.

Sara : On ne peut pas faire ça Gil

Sa bouche repart à l'assaut de ma peau.

Gil : Et qui va nous en empêcher ?

Ses mains glissent sous mon top…

Sara : Et si on nous surprend ?

…Passent sur mon ventre et remontent vers ma poitrine…

Gil : Tant pis. Et c'en est que plus excitant. Et puis, je pense que tout le camp sait parfaitement ce qui se passe dans ce bungalow. Tu n'es pas très discrète !

…Repassent dans mon dos où ses doigts caressent lentement, sensuellement le creux de mes reins.

Sara : A qui la faute ?

…descendent sur mes fesses…Alors que pendant ce temps sa bouche ponctue chaque phrase d'un baiser. D'abord dans mon cou pour s'approcher de ma poitrine.

Gil : J'assume parfaitement. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. Alors ? Ce bain ?

Pas besoin de plus que son sourire et ses quelques caresses. Tout mon corps est en éveil. Je ne suis pas sure qu'on atteigne le lagon. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche pour lui signifier mon accord. Mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses boucles grises, mon corps se fond au sien.

Je me détache de lui, attrape les deux serviettes que j'avais sorties et me dirige vers la porte. Mais Gil reste sur place. Il ne bouge pas, me tournant le dos, la tête baissée.

Gil : Euh Sara ?

Sara : Oui ?

Gil : Je crois que ça va pas être possible finalement pour le lagon.

Je m'approche de lui. L'enlace et me colle à son dos. Je calque mon regard sur le sien. Je ne peux évidemment pas manquer la bosse à son entre jambe.

Sara : Ah, oui, je comprends mon amour. Un peu à l'étroit dans ton pantalon ? Mais… Je croyais que tu t'y étais habitué à Vegas !

Gil : Mais là j'ai un pantalon moulant, pas un baggy

Sara : Je peux peut être régler le problème.

Automatiquement une de mes mains trace sa route vers sa virilité naissante. Je prends tout mon temps. Je sens que Gil se tend par anticipation et en même temps je ressens son soulagement de bien être. Finalement j'atteins mon objectif et le caresse doucement à travers son pantalon. Tout en appuyant mon geste. L'effet est instantané et son pantalon rétrécit à vu d'œil. La respiration de Gil se fait plus difficile, haletante. Je l'embrasse dans le cou avant de m'éloigner à pas rapides. Choqué, il se retourne vers moi. Il semble incrédule.

Gil : Sara ?

Sara : Le lagon mon amour. Le lagon. N'oublie pas que nous avons un fantasme à réaliser.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre la porte qu'il est déjà sur moi. Et je me laisse enlacer.

C'est à lui de lancer un assaut. Sa bouche s'attaque à mon épaule. Ses mains à mon ventre, indécises quant à leur destination.

Gil : Oh, mais on pourra le réaliser après.

Finalement elles s'accordent pour passer sous mon top alors que sa langue entre en scène, laissant un sillon dans le creux de mon cou.

Sara : Gil, mon amour. J'adorerais. Mais tu ne pourras pas enchaîner les deux.

Ca c'était méchant. Il se fige. Plus de bisous. Ses mains immobiles. Pas sympa de lui rappeler qu'il a besoin de repos entre deux extases, qu'il ne peut pas suivre mon rythme. Apres une rapide grimace dans mon cou, il se reprend.

Gil : Ah qui la faute ! C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me réclamer.

C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas trop laissé dormir la nuit dernière. Ni la précédente. Ni celle d'avant. Ni celle… Je me retourne vivement dans ses bras.

Sara : Et c'est qui, qui m'a réveillée au milieu de la nuit avant hier ?

Son sourire malicieux. Son regard pétillant. Je vais craquer !

Gil : Tu n'as pas eu l'air si mécontente.

Oh que non. C'était formidable. Comme à chaque fois. Il mérite bien une récompense. Je l'embrasse une fois de plus. Langoureusement. Mais je met vite fin à cette invitation avant de lui céder.

Gil : On peut toujours y aller demain dans ce lagon

Sara : Non, non. Tu te souviens ? On ne remet plus rien au lendemain. Direction le lagon

Gil : Oui mais là c'est un cas particulier Sara.

Il me fait son regard de chien battu. Sa mine triste et abattue. Non, non, je résiste. Je me recule. Mais il me tient fermement contre lui. Bien décidé à me faire l'amour ici et maintenant. Je ne dois pas céder. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je dois trouver des arguments percutants.

Sara : Le lagon Gil. Je veux te faire dans tes bras. Debout. Tu sais qu'on ne peut faire ça que dans l'eau. Sans l'apesanteur. A moins que tu ne veuilles resté couché les 3 prochains jours pour te remettre de cette acrobatie. Soigner tes genoux, ton dos…

Gil : Pas du tout. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire ça sur la terre ferme.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, il me plaque contre le mur du bungalow. Son corps pesant contre le mien. Sa virilité ancrée contre le haut de ma cuisse. Sa bouche de nouveau dans mon décolleté.

Sara : Je veux que tu me portes Gil. Mes jambes sur tes hanches.

Sans se démonter, ses yeux plongés dans les miens, il passe une main sur ma fesse, la descend le long de ma cuisse. Une fois au dessus de mon genou il m'attire à lui et vient placer ma jambe sur sa hanche. Enfouissant un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Instinctivement, bien que je ne veuille pas l'encourager, mon pied se pose sur ses fesses et le presse encore plus contre moi.

Sara : Je veux que tu me soulèves, pour que tu te glisses en moi. Ma poitrine contre ton torse. Tes mains sous mes fesses, pour me soutenir, pour imprimer le rythme. Mes jambes enlacées à tes hanches. La fraîcheur de l'eau sur nos peaux en opposition à la chaleur de nos corps.

Mes yeux sont plongés dans les siens. Nos corps étroitement liés. Je sais qu'il veut réaliser ce fantasme. Je peux lire le désir dans ses yeux. Dans son corps. Je sais que j'ai presque gagné. Presque. Plus qu'à enfoncer le clou.

Sara : Et comme ça, quand tu te seras remis de tes exploits, cette nuit, on pourra remettre le couvert.

Apres un long baiser, il me lâche et sort du bungalow. Il se retourne vers moi. Le regard brillant, son sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Gil : Je t'attends Sara.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine su vous me suivez... Ou plutôt si vous voulez suivre Gil!


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : De l'autre coté du mirroir

Disclaimer : Les presonnage ne sont pas à moi

Blabla : Merci beaucoup de vos reviews. Un vrai bonheur vous retrouvez ou de vous rencontrez à travers vos messages

Oups, j'avais zappé le Gil qui parle espagnol... Cela dit, Pablo parle pas vraiment espagnol... mais... un dialecte local à base d'espagnol, genre le maleku, le cabecar... Ok, ok, j'arrête... je sens bien que je m'enfonce!!!

Par contre, désolée pour les noms avant les dialogues. MAIS, ceci n'est pas une fic... Non, non. C'est un script!!! Oui. Car ce récit finira en film. Si, si, c'est vrai. En tout cas moi j'y crois!!! J'ai déjà LA personne qui s'occupera de Jorja pendant tous les temps hors tournage. Et celle qui fera la doublure de Jorja pour ttes les scenes smut!!!

Bon, assez dit de bétises... Juste encore un grand merci à mes pilliers qui m'aident à écrire et avancer : Madame, Angel, Ma Shoupinnette et Ma sale mome...

* * *

Chap 3 :

… : Eh Nick, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Ton petit sourire en coin me fait croire que tu es en ligne avec une nouvelle conquête

Nick : Absolument pas Greg.

Greg : Alors pour avoir un sourire béat comme celui là, je dirais que tu es sur un site de charme

Nick : Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Mais tu as raison, je lis le mail d'une fille.

Greg : Donc si ce n'est pas une nouvelle conquête c'est une ex. C'est pas du tout un bon plan de se remettre avec une ex. Tu le sais Nick. Moi c'est un truc que je ne ferais jamais.

Nick : C'est sur que pour te remettre avec une ex, faudrait déjà que tu ai eu une copine.

Aïe. Dire ça à Greg, alors qu'il tente de faire le malin pour impressionner Riley. Pas cool.

Depuis le départ de Grissom, Catherine s'en voit un peu pour unifier l'équipe. Greg et Nick sont en perpétuelle compétition. Pas qu'ils ne s'entendent pas. Loin de là. Ils sont très amis et très complices. Mais c'est un peu à celui qui sera le meilleur. Surtout ces deux là. Ca a toujours été ainsi entre les mâles de l'équipe. Nick et Warrick se testaient, se comparaient sans arrêt. Une saine compétition. Les poussant toujours a donner le meilleur d'eux même.

Mais avec Greg, c'est nouveau. Il a toujours été le petit dernier du groupe. Le transfert du labo. Surveillé de loin par Grissom, qui le considérait un peu comme son jeune fils. Encouragé par Catherine qui le réprimandait gentiment pour qu'il soit plus mâture. Et quelque peu mis de coté par Nick et Warrick qui le considéraient comme le petit dernier de la famille. Le chouchou des parents. Celui avec qui ils sont plus tolérants, à qui ils pardonnent plus facilement les erreurs. Seule Sara a tout de suite cru en lui. En son talent de CSI. Elle l'a pris sous son aile, l'a aidé, encouragé. Comme son petit frère. Seulement son petit frère. Rien de plus. Alors maintenant, il a besoin de montrer qu'il n'est plus un gamin. De montrer qu'il est CSI. Un vrai CSI. Il n'a plus de leçon à recevoir. Sûrement pas de Nick. Il n'a plus besoin de l'appui de Grissom ou de l'aide, du réconfort Sara. De toute façon ils l'ont abandonné. Tous les deux.

Nick voit qu'il l'a blessé. Son ton se fait alors plus amicale, moins cassant quand il reprend.

Nick : C'est Sara. C'est un mail de Sara.

Mais cette réponse ne fait qu'obscurcir un peu plus le regard de Greg.

Greg : Connais pas.

Nick : Greg ! Fait pas ta mauvaise tête.

Greg : Quoi. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise. Elle est parti sans laisser d'adresse. Et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Mais je suis ravi qu'elle t'en donne à toi !

Nick : Je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles que toi. Elle m'a juste écrit un petit mot pour mon anniversaire.

Riley : C'est ton anniversaire ?

Nick : C'était hier.

Cath entrant dans la salle de repos : c'était quoi hier ?

Riley : Son anniversaire.

Cath : Désolée Nick d'avoir oublié

Nick : Pas grave. On a été pas mal débordé hier.

Greg : Apparemment Sara n'est pas débordée elle ! Elle y a pensé. Enfin, elle est suffisamment débordée pour n'écrire qu'à toi. Je suppose que j'aurais de ses nouvelles dans quelques mois pour mon anniversaire.

Cath se rapproche de lui et pose une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il a vraiment beaucoup de mal à accepter le départ de Sara. Lui qui la considérait comme sa sœur. Elle est partie du jour au lendemain. Sans au revoir. Sans un mot. Et surtout elle ne donne pas de nouvelles. Elle manque à tous. Elle manquait surtout à Grissom. Mais maintenant que lui aussi est parti, c'est encore plus dur. Deux de leurs amis loin. Tous les deux aussi discrets et secrets sur leur vie. Inutile de compter avoir des nouvelles de leur part. Mais, c'est vrai que le départ de Sara a été plus difficile a accepter. Elle est partie à deux reprises sans leur dire au revoir. Comme ça. Un instant elle est là, l'autre elle est loin. Dieu seul sait où.

Cath : Tu sais, ça a été difficile pour Sara cette dernière année.

Greg : comme pour nous

Nick : Greg. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle a vécu pendant son enlèvement. Ces longues heures, prisonnière de cette voiture. L'errance dans le désert.

Greg : parce que toi oui.

Le regard de Nick se perd dans le vague. Ou plutôt dans le passé. Dans ce cercueil où il a été enterré vivant. Où il a failli mourir. Et duquel il a pu ressortir vivant. En grande partie grâce à Sara et Gil. Vivant mais amoché.

Nick : Oui.

Greg le regarde désolé. Mais il s'est laissé emporter par sa colère contre Sara. Il lui en veut tellement d'être partie ainsi. La première fois il avait blâmé Grissom. Pensant que c'était de sa faute à lui si Sara était partie. Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas su l'aimer, pas su la retenir. Mais la seconde fois. Apres l'enterrement de Warrick, il avait compris. Compris que Grissom n'y était pour rien. Que ce n'était que la décision de Sara. Griss était tellement perdu. Tellement malheureux. Greg lui en voulait de les avoir abandonné ainsi. Et encore plus de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles. Où était elle ? Que faisait elle ? Est ce qu'elle allait bien ? Avec qui était elle ?

Nick : Oui je sais ce que c'est. J'en fais encore des cauchemars. Je panique encore quand je suis dans un ascenseur seul et que celui-ci tombe en panne. J'ai toujours un frisson quand un insecte se pose sur ma peau. Alors Oui. Oui j'imagine très bien que Sara ne supporte plus le désert. Cette immensité de pierre et de sable. Impossible de se repérer, de savoir vers où on se dirige. Je comprends qu'elle n'aime plus le bruit de la pluie sur un toit de taule. Je sais qu'elle fait encore des cauchemars. Je suis sure qu'elle ne tolère plus les heures de solitudes. Celles qui te laissent tout loisir de réfléchir à ta vie. A ta mort. Est ce que tu vas mourir ici ? Seul. Juste parce qu'un cinglé en a décidé ainsi. A te demander si on va te retrouver. En vie. A penser à tout ce que te n'as pas encore fait, encore dit. A te jurer que si tu t'en sors tu ne perdras plus de temps en futilité. Tu passeras ton temps à dire à tes amis combien ils comptent pour toi. Je comprends qu'elle ne supporte plus cette ville folle, où tout va à cent à l'heure, mais où tout n'est qu'apparence. Cette ville malade où le crime ne fait qu'augmenter un peu plus tous les ans.

Evidemment que Nick sait ce qu'elle a traversé. Et peut être est ce aussi pour cela que Greg est un peu jaloux de Nick. Il peut comprendre, lui. Il a l'impression que grâce à ça, Nick est plus proche de Sara que lui ne le sera jamais. Il ne pourra jamais vraiment la comprendre. C'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'il n'a pas pu l'aider, la soutenir comme elle en avait besoin. Finalement il est peut être encore plus en colère contre lui que contre Sara. Si seulement il avait trouvé les mots pour la retenir. Il a vu qu'elle sombrait, mais n'a rien pu faire. N'a rien su faire.

Cath : je comprends que tu lui en veuilles Greg. Mais Tu n'as pas le droit de juger.

Greg : Je sais. Je sais qu'elle a vécu une épreuve. Mais quand elle est revenue elle allait mieux. Elle aurait pu rester. Traverser l'épreuve de la mort de Warrick avec nous. On avait besoin d'elle. Grissom avait besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Riley se met un peu en retrait. Cette discussion ne la concerne pas vraiment. Elle ne connaît pas Sara. Et elle n'a pas vécu le drame de la mort d'un collègue. Mais elle sait que c'était plus qu'un collègue. Un ami. Un frère. Un amour. Elle sent bien que cette disparition les a très fortement affectés. Ils ont encore du mal à s'en remettre. Alors ajouter à ça, le départ de leur amie Sara puis de leur superviseur et modèle Grissom. Elle n'a que peu côtoyé Grissom et pourtant son départ l'a elle aussi touchée. Un patron en or. Toujours très calme. Très pédagogue et patient. Par contre, elle en veut à cette Sara. Elle a brisé le cœur de Greg. Et pourtant, il semble encore très attaché à elle. Il est au bord des larmes. Cette fille n'est plus dans le paysage, et pourtant elle lui fait de l'ombre. Quelle relation Greg et elle pouvaient-ils entretenir ? Pourra t'il l'oublier pour tenter une aventure avec elle ?

Nick : Sara et Warrick étaient vraiment très liés. Malgré leur début difficile, c'est le premier à lui avoir fait confiance quand elle a rejoint notre groupe. Le seul à qui elle se confiait.

Greg : NON, c'est à moi qu'elle se confiait.

Cath : bien sur, et c'est pour ça qu'il savait pour elle et Gil. Mais pas toi

Greg : Je m'en doutais

Nick : Mais elle ne t'en avais pas parlé.

Greg : Non, pas directement

Cath : Et elle en avait parlé à Warrick.

Riley : Grissom et Sara étaient ensemble ?

Tous : Oui

Elle est soulagée. Sara n'est donc pas une menace pour elle. Elle ne sera pas un obstacle entre elle et Greg. Enfin, Greg semble quand même très attaché.

Greg : Et pour le remercier, elle s'est barrée. Elle a fait du mal à tous dans l'équipe lors de son premier départ. Warrick s'est laissé couler. Elle n'était plus là pour le soutenir. Et lors du deuxième c'est Grissom qui c'est effondré. C'est à cause d'elle que Warrick est mort. A cause d'elle que Grissom est parti.

Cath : Je t'interdis de dire ça Greg.

Nick : Oui, on a tous souffert de son départ. Mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre à Vegas. Warrick et Grissom l'on bien compris. Et ils ont su l'accepter. On est tous responsables de la mort de Warrick. Moi le premier. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il sombrait. J'ai pensé que son divorce n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Apres tout ce mariage n'a duré que le temps d'un feu de paille. Tu ne peux pas blâmer Sara.

Ils sont tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Leurs souvenirs des derniers moments passés avec Warrick. Comment ne pas avoir vu qu'il sombrait. Qu'il perdait pied au point de s'engager dans une enquête difficile. Au point de s'affronter avec la maffia. Si seulement Cath était rentrée avec lui. Si Nick n'était pas resté dans ce bar pour draguer cette serveuse, ils seraient aller boire une bière, faire une partie de jeux vidéo… Ils n'ont pas su le protéger.

Greg : Mais si elle n'était pas parti. Elle, elle l'aurait vu. Elle l'aurait empêcher de poursuivre cette enquête. Et il l'aurait écouté. Comme on le fait tous. Juste pour avoir droit à ce sourire. Juste par ce qu'elle sait toujours ce qui est bon ou non, pour nous.

Cath : Essaie de comprendre Greg. Comment tu crois qu'on peut vivre quand chaque jour, ton travail, ta ville, te rappelle les drames que tu as vécu ? Si elle n'était pas partie c'est elle qui aurait sombré. C'est ce que tu aurais souhaité ?

Greg : Non.

Cath : Je sais que tu tiens à elle. Mais tu dois lui laisser du temps. Le temps de se reconstruire. D'être capable de revenir, de revivre ici.

Greg : Je sais. Je voudrais juste qu'elle me donne de ses nouvelles.

Nick : Et ben si tu me laissais te lire son mail avant de t'énerver ?

Greg : Elle te parle de moi ?

Nick : Oui gros béta.

Tout le mode éclate de rire et l'atmosphère devient tout de suite plus joyeuse.

Nick : « Salut mon beau cow-boy ! »

Greg : N'importe quoi. Tu inventes. Elle n'a pas pu dire ça.

Nick : Et si.

Cath : Je la reconnais bien là. Du moins la Sara qu'on a rencontré il y a 9 ans. Celle qui a débarquée dans ce labo, pleine de vie. Je suis contente de voir qu'elle a retrouvé son humour.

Nick : Ce n'est pas de l'humour. C'est très sérieux. Je suis le plus beau des cow-boys !!!

Greg : Dans tes rêves

Nick : Je peux continuer ?

Tous : Oui

Nick : Je vous épargne le passage sur mon anniversaire. « Passe le bonjour à Greg. Je pense qu'il m'en veut. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de partir. La vie à Vegas était devenue trop pesante. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner et de voir d'autre chose. Dis lui que je pense souvent à lui. Il me manque. Son rire. Ses blagues ridicules mais qui savaient si bien me remonter le moral. Je prendrais le temps de lui écrire. Mais c'est un peu compliqué. Je suis au fin fond de la jungle costaricaine et on n'a qu'une connexion satellite… une fois par mois ! Fais lui un bisou pour moi. »

Greg est très touché par ses mots. Pour cacher ses émotions, il fait comme il fait toujours. Le pitre. Il se penche vers Nick. Lui tendant la joue.

Greg : Mon bisou

Nick : C'est littéral Greg. Il est hors de question que je t'embrasse.

Riley s'avance vers Greg et lui pose un bisou sur l'autre joue. Il se retourne vivement. Un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Finalement cette journée ne sera peut être pas si mal.

Cath : Bon, allez les enfants. Assez joué. Des scènes de crimes vous attendent.

Nick : Attend, il y a un passage pour toi. « J'espère que vous êtes cool avec Cath. Elle n'a pas fini de s'en voir avec vous deux. Dis lui que je compatie à ses souffrances. Je voudrais aussi que tu la remercies pour moi. On n'a jamais vraiment été proche, mais au fond je sais qu'elle a toujours veillé sur moi. Toujours présente dans les moments où j'avais besoin d'une oreille féminine. J'ai tant de choses à lui raconter. Tu veux bien l'embrasser de ma part. »

Sur ce Nick se lève. Il se dirige droit sur Cath et l'embrasse, sur la bouche. Cath le repousse. La surprise se lit sur son visage. Mais elle n'est pas en colère. Juste amusée.

Riley : Au fait, comment elle sait que Cath est notre superviseur ?

Nick/Greg : Elle a du lire mon mail.

Riley : A moins qu'elle ne soit avec Gil ?

Greg : Impossible. Tu voies Grissom tout plaquer pour aller rejoindre Sara ?

Cath : Pourquoi pas ? Il est fou d'elle.

Greg : Non, c'est pas Grissom. C'est trop irréfléchi comme geste.

_Cath : ça expliquerait qu'elle ai tant de choses a me raconter !_

Nick : Grissom m'a laissé un message pour mon anniversaire. Je peux demander à Brass de tracer l'appel. On verra bien s'il est au Costa Rica.

Cath : Je vous interdit de faire ça. C'est bien compris ?

Greg/Nick : Oui

Après que Cath leur ai remis leurs assignations et qu'elle soit partie dans son bureau, les deux garçons échangent un sourire entendu avant de se taper dans la main. Oui, ils allaient vérifier cet appel !

* * *

Petit chap de "pendant c'temps la à Végas"... qu'il j'espere ne vous a pas trop déçu...

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : De l'autre coté du miroir

Disclaimer : pas à moi.

Blabla auteur : Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Un vrai bonheur. Ravie que cet interlude "pendant c'temps la à Végas" vous ai plu. Par contre je ne répondrais pas aux questions. Un peu de mystère! Et moi même je ne sais pas où ils vont nous emmener... Juste pour Langston, peut être le verra t'on plus tard?

Petit coucous particuliers à mes moteurs. Ma Schoupinette, merci de ta review, vivement la prochaine!!! Nath, chap à ne pas faire lire au minot... Ma sale môme, un chap rien que pour fêter tone retour!!! Madame, la suite arrive, doucement, mais surement...je vais avoir besoin de tes compétences encore...

Chap 4

Gil et moi sommes installés sur un rocher, à coté de la cascade. Un sourire satisfait et comblé sur le visage. Allongés côte à côte. Ma tête sur son épaule, ma main sur son torse. Dans la sienne.

Gil : Tu as bien fait d'insister mon amour

Sara : Oui, ça aurait été dommage de rater ça

Gil : Huuum. J'ai deux, trois autres fantasmes à réaliser tu sais.

Sara : Oui ?

Sa main abandonne la mienne pour parcourir mon bras. Doucement. L'effleurant.

Gil : Oui.

Sara : Je t'écoute

Gil : Non. A toi l'honneur. Le prochain sera un des tiens.

Mon regard se perd dans les nuages. Je prends mon temps pour répondre. Un fantasme ? Non, je vois pas. Pas de truc délirant, genre faire l'amour dans une baignoire remplie de champagne, où dans un lieu public, où une mise en scène où… Non, rien de tout ça. J'aime nos jeux érotiques. Dans la douceur, la puissance, la tendresse, le respect, le jeu, la tentation, la confiance. Et beaucoup d'amour. Surtout de l'amour. Par contre j'ai envie que notre amour soit éternel. J'ai envie de passer mon temps avec lui, dans la complicité, toujours à porté de main pour pouvoir se toucher. C'est peut être bien un fantasme ça ? Est ce qu'on peut passer une vie à s'aimer, sans jamais se lasser des bras de l'autre ? En tout cas c'est ce que je souhaite. C'est mon voeux le plus cher.

Sara : Je n'ai pas vraiment de fantasme en fait. Juste envie et besoin d'être avec toi. Je ne veux plus passer une journée sans pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras. Juste me lover contre toi. Te sentir, te respirer, te toucher. Je sais que ça fait un peu image d'épinal. Mais pour le moment c'est ce que je veux. Je veux juste t'aimer et me sentir aimée.

Il resserre son étreinte. Me pressant un peu plus contre lui. Nous sommes tous les deux perdus dans la contemplation du ciel. Pas besoin de se regarder. On a dépassé le stade des longs regards langoureux. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que lui aussi est bien. Qu'il apprécie ce moment de pause tout autant que moi. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à parler de nos souhaits, de notre futur, de nos vies.

Gil : Tu sais que mes bras seront toujours ouverts pour toi. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Et juste pour un câlin. Je parle d'un câlin chaste bien sur. Moi aussi j'aime passer du temps avec toi. Simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Bon évidemment, j'aime aussi nos jeux sensuels. Mais ils ne sont pas une finalité. Ne te crois pas obligée de me faire l'amour à tout va.

Sara : Oh mais je ne me sens pas obligée ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai envie de profiter de toi maintenant. De me reposer dans tes bras. D'échanger, de discuter. Juste être avec toi, à tes cotés. Aller se promener avec Hank, main dans la main sans avoir peur du regard des autres. Aller au resto. Faire à manger ensemble. Lire un livre enlacés ensemble. Regarder un film serrés l'un à l'autre avant d'échanger nos points de vues sur ces œuvres…

Gil : Pour le film va falloir attendre un peu.

Sara : Mais pour le reste ?

Gil : J'adhère à cent pour cent.

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Pas besoin de mot. Sa respiration, son cœur qui bat. Ca me suffit comme son. La chaleur de sa main dans le creux de mon dos. Je suis juste bien dans ses bras. Et à bien y réfléchir…

Sara : En fait j'ai bien un fantasme. Un qu'on n'a jamais pu réaliser

Gil : Il est toujours temps

Sara : Je ne crois pas non. Où alors on risque d'avoir des problèmes avec Catherine

Il se redresse brusquement afin de me regarder dans les yeux. Il semble surpris. Non. Choqué.

Gil : Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que…Toi. Moi. Cath…

Sara : Quoi ? Non. Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? Non, ça jamais. N'y pense même pas.

Comment a t'il pu imaginer ça une seule seconde ? Je le frappe sur l'épaule avant de le repousser et de reprendre ma place, ma tête sur sa poitrine. Automatiquement, il reprend ma main dans la sienne tandis que son autre main se promène dans mon dos.

Gil : Je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur un instant

Sara : Je croyais pourtant que c'était pourtant un fantasme masculin commun

Gil : Ce n'est pas le mien. Je ne suis pas comme tous les hommes je te rappelle. Je ne suis l'homme que d'une seule femme. Et pas de partage, pas même avec une autre femme.

Sara : Jaloux ?

Gil : Et possessif.

Il ponctue sa phrase en portant ma main à sa bouche pour déposer un baiser sur mon poignet. Mais malgré cette douceur et le ton badin de la conversation, sa voix ferme et assurée me fait bien comprendre que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Monsieur est jaloux et possessif. Bien, me voilà prévenue. Cela dit, il en va de même pour moi. Pas la peine que la moindre fille s'approche de lui. Je lui arrache les yeux.

Sara : Tant mieux. Je ne partage pas non plus. Maintenant que je t'ai, je te garde.

Ca y est, les choses sont dites. Principe de vie. Pas de cachotteries entre nous. Pas de séduction de la part d'une tierce personne. Et on ne va pas voir ailleurs.

Gil : Alors ce fantasme ?

Sara : J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour dans ton bureau

Gil : Vraiment ?

Sara : Oui. Cette ambiance feutrée, très intime dans cette lumière bleutée. Et en même temps très existante avec le risque de se faire surprendre.

Gil : Je n'aurais pas pu

Sara : Non ?

Gil : Non

Sara : Mais... Avec la porte et les rideaux fermés. Evidemment

Gil : Evidemment. Mais non.

Sara : trop peur de te faire surprendre ?

Gil : non. J'en aurais été plutôt fier. Imagine la tête de tous les hommes du labo. Eux qui mourraient tous d'envi de t'avoir. Et bien non. C'est le vieux loup solitaire qui a réussi à te faire craquer

Je ne peux que rire à cette réplique. Ca c'est sur qu'il m'a faite craquer. Mais il y a bien longtemps. Lors de notre première rencontre. Et si je n'avais pas fait avancer les choses… Il serait toujours un vieux loup solitaire ! Mais pas la peine de lui rappeler ce détail.

Sara : Alors quoi. Ta stricte volonté de respecter le règlement à la lettre

Gil : je crois qu'on l'enfreignait déjà par le simple faite d'être ensemble. Alors un peu plus un peu moins !

Sara : Ok. Donc, tu n'aurais pas eu peur de te faire surprendre, le fait d'enfreindre le règlement ne t'aurait pas gêné, et malgré tout tu n'aurais pas pu me faire l'amour dans ton bureau.

Gil : Non.

Sara : Gil !

Gil : pas avec Piggy nous regardant depuis son bocal. J'ai jamais trop aimé qu'on me regarde !

Quel idiot. Oui, mais mon idiot à moi.

Sara : Oui, Hank a remarqué je crois ! Le pauvre chien. A chaque fois il se retrouve tout seul enfermé.

De nouveau le silence s'installe. Cette conversation éveille des souvenirs. Souvenirs de nos vies passées. Malgré ce que j'ai vécu cette dernière année à Vegas, au labo, je garde de bons souvenirs de mes années de travail au coté de Gil. Avec notre équipe de choc. On faisait vraiment du bon travail ensemble. Ils me manquent parfois. J'aimerais pouvoir partager mon bonheur avec eux. Qu'ils puissent profiter de ce Gil plein de joie de vivre. De son humour. Et puis Hank me manque aussi. Notre chien. Il nous en a fait voir au début. Et puis il s'est vite adapté à notre vie de fou.

Gil : A quoi tu penses ?

Sara : Hank

Gil : A moi aussi il me manque

Sara : Qu'est ce qu'on va faire une fois notre mission ici terminée ?

Gil : Je ne sais pas ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Sara : Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. J'ai fait ce dont j'avais envie. La croisière d'étude océanique, ce camp de recherche. Du moment que je suis avec toi. On peut aller où tu le souhaites.

Gil : Tu n'as pas de rêves pour notre futur ?

Sara : Pas vraiment. J'ai juste envie de me laisser porter par la vie, voir ce qu'elle nous réserve. Une opportunité de travail en Europe. Un voyage en Asie. Une mission en Afrique. Ou une vie tranquille aux Etat Unis. Et toi ?

Gil : Moi ? Moi je me vois vieillir à tes côtés. Peu importe où. Faut juste qu'on récupère Hank. Après on pourra se construire une belle vie. Une maison, des enfants.

Sara : Tu veux des enfants ?

Gil : Ca te semble si fou que ça ? Tu me trouves trop vieux ?

Sara : Non. Non au contraire. Je crois que tu serais un super papa. Mais je suis surprise quand même. On n'en a jamais vraiment parlé en fait. Je trouve ça drôle qu'on se projette ainsi.

Gil : Attends, il n'est pas question de tout planifier. Moi aussi je veux profiter de la vie, suivre mes envies. Mais ça n'empêche pas de se projeter dans des rêves communs

Sara : Mais où est passé mon Griss ? Celui qui avait peur de tout engagement. Celui qui ne voulait rien voir d'autre que son travail. Ne rien envisager au delà de 24 h

Gil : J'ai toujours rêvé de finir ma vie avec toi Sara. Mais j'avais peur du temps libre avec toi. J'avais peur qu'on s'ennuie. J'avais besoin qu'on soit toujours en mouvement. La folie de Vegas. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Et ce Grissom est mort. Il est mort le jour où j'ai reçu ta vidéo. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'avance. Que j'avance vers toi, avec toi, vers l'avenir. C'est vrai que j'étais toujours en mouvement. Mais en réalité ma vie stagnait. Elle ne tournait qu'autour de mon travail. Je devais bouger, me remuer. Je ne pouvais plus juste te vouloir à mes cotés. Je ne pouvais pas seulement vivre entre parenthèse en attendant un nouvel appel du labo.

Je le laisse parler. Sa voix est calme et douce. Sa main ne cesse de me caresser le dos. Et moi je reste immobile, ma tête toujours sur sa poitrine et ma main sur son cœur enfermée dans la sienne. J'ai trop peur qu'il s'arrête. Qu'il se referme. Je veux qu'il me parle. Je sais que cette peur est ridicule. Je sais qu'il a changé. Mais c'est un vieux réflexe.

Gil : J'étais perdu sans toi. Mon travail ne me suffisait plus. Mais j'étais persuadé que tu allais me revenir. Que ma vie reprendrait son cours. Rythmée par les heures de travail. Qu'on pourrait continuer à vivre cote à cote. Partageant notre passion commune pour ce travail de fourmis. Mais je me trompais. C'est toi qui avais raison. Notre relation devait évoluer. Elle devait devenir une relation justement. Pas juste deux vies parallèles. Je devais m'investir avec toi. Construire un avenir, une vie avec toi. Et ta vidéo ma réveillée. J'ai compris que toi, tu étais prête à franchir ce pas. Avec ou sans moi. Tu étais prête à ne plus laisser la vie, le travail choisir pour toi. Prête à vivre. A vivre tes rêves, à suivre tes envies. J'ai cru mourir en regardant ce film.

La douleur dans sa voix me fige. Il semble avoir tellement souffert. Mais je ne regrette pourtant pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je devais lui envoyer. Lui dire que je passais à autre chose. Moi aussi ça m'a déchiré le cœur. Je ne voulais surtout pas le perdre. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette attente. Je devais avancer. Avec ou sans lui. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Qu'il ne voulait pas avancer avec moi. Que jamais il ne renoncerait à son travail. A sa vie à Vegas. Que s'il ne prenait pas la décision de me rejoindre, c'est que justement, il était incapable de prendre cette décision. Qu'il ne voulait pas me rejoindre. Que je passais au second plan. Qu'il pouvait vivre sans moi, mais pas sans son travail. Alors je me devais de lui rendre sa liberté. Je devais prendre cette décision pour lui. Ne plus l'attendre. Ne plus lui demander de choisir. Ca a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite.

Gil : J'ai vu que tu étais heureuse. Loin de moi. Que tu vivais de nouvelles aventures. Sans moi. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour vivre. Alors que moi je m'enfonçais sans toi. Je ne vivais plus que de mon travail. Et ça ne me suffisait plus. J'avais besoin de toi. Besoin d'être avec toi. Heather m'a aidé à le comprendre.

Lady Heather. Même à des milliers de kilomètre de cette femme, même à des années lumière de notre vie à Vegas, l'évocation de ce nom me fait frissonner.

Sara : tu as demandé de l'aide à Lady Heather ?

Sa voix se fait encore plus douce. Ces caresses encore plus appuyées. Comme pour me dire qu'il est là, avec moi.

Gil : Non. Mais Heather Kessler, mon amie, m'a aidée.

Sara : je ne vois pas bien la différence

Gil : Sara !

Son ton change. Comme pour m'avertir de ne pas aller plus loin. Que je ne dois pas aller sur ce terrain glissant. Mais merde. Je lui ai dis que j'étais jalouse. Et on parle de Lady Heather là. D'une dominatrice. Sexy. Belle. Attirante. Intelligente. Fascinante. Alors oui. Oui, je me sens en insécurité quand il me parler d'elle. Surtout quand il me dit qu'il a passé du temps avec elle alors que j'étais à l'autre bout du monde. Qu'il était avec elle quand moi je me tordais de douleur en pensant qu'il était sorti de ma vie.

Sara : alors explique moi. Quelle différence ?

Gil : Heather est mon amie Sara. Juste une amie. Et elle a beaucoup changé. Elle n'est plus responsable de…

Comme il hésite, je me charge de terminer.

Sara : d'une maison close pour sado-maso

Gil : Sara… Ok, si tu veux. Bref, elle n'a plus aucun lien avec ces anciennes activités. Elle est thérapeute maintenant. Pour aider les couples à se comprendre.

Alors ça c'est la meilleure !

Sara : Et tu as eu besoin d'elle pour me comprendre ?

Gil : Oui et non. J'étais tellement perdu Sara. Tu avais l'air heureuse sur cette vidéo. Tu me disais que je ne devais plus m'inquiéter pour toi. Et Heather m'a secoué. Enfin, tu comprends, elle a abondé dans ton sens. Elle t'a approuvé. En disant que oui. Ne pas prendre de décision EST une décision. Elle m'a fait comprendre que tu attendais un mot de ma part, un geste. Que je te rejoigne, ou que je coupe les ponts. Mais j'étais incapable de l'un comme de l'autre. Et que sans cette réponse, c'est comme si je mettais fin à notre relation. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais moi. Moi j'attendais bêtement que tu reviennes.

Sara : Je ne pouvais pas revenir Gil. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans cette ville. Si noire. Où le crime règne en maître.

Gil : Je sais Sara. J'étais tellement enfoui en moi que je n'ai pas vu ta détresse. J'ai pas vu que je m'enfonçais dans cette noirceur. Je n'étais plus moi. Toujours sombre, maussade. Cette vie me pesait autant qu'à toi, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Pourtant c'était flagrant. Je ne souriais plus, je ne riais plus. Tout prenait une dimension tragique. C'est vrai. J'avais raison en disant qu'une relation qui n'avance pas se flétrie. Mais je me trompais en croyant que c'est toi qui devais avancer, qui devais oublier ton enlèvement. En fait c'est moi qui stagnais. Moi qui restais dans mes certitudes. Je ne voulais pas que ton enlèvement change nos vies. Alors qu'en fait il t'avait changé toi. Il t'a fait prendre conscience de la fragilité de la vie. Et il m'a changé moi aussi. Il m'a rendu encore plus noir. Plus fermé. Quand Heather a insinué que notre relation était terminée, j'ai cru mourir. Moi je voulais pas qu'elle se termine. Et pourtant tu étais partie depuis plus d'un mois. J'avais été incapable de te suivre. Et tu étais heureuse et moi je sombrais.

Sara : J'ai passé de bons moments sur ce bateu. C'était vraiment très enrichissant. Toutes les conversations. On était tellement différents dans l'équipage. Des étudiants, des scientifiques, même des militants écologistes. On n'arrêtait pas d'échanger nos points de vus. D'apprendre. Mais je n'étais pas complètement heureuse. Tu étais dans mes pensées tout le temps.

Gil : Pourtant il y avait ce biologiste marin

Sara : ça te va bien d'être jaloux toi qui passait ton temps avec Lady Heather. Mais ce biologiste, ne faisait que me rappeler combien tu me manquais. Combien j'aurais aimé que tu sois à mes cotés. Combien j'aurais aimé partager cette expérience avec toi.

Gil : Je suis désolée Sara

Sara : c'est le passé tout ça. Tu es là maintenant.

Gil : Oui. Tu sais ce qui m'a complètement décidé

Sara : Non ?

Gil : J'étais chez Heather et…

Sara : J'avais compris. Pourquoi elle ?

Gil : j'avais besoin d'une amie

Sara : Tu aurais pu allé chez Cath

Gil : Non. C'était plus simple avec Heather. Disons que... Qu'elle sait me cerner. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Regarde. Il lui a suffit de quelques secondes en notre présence pour comprendre que nous étions ensemble. Que j'étais fou amoureux de toi. Alors que nos amis n'ont rien vu pendant deux ans. Et puis… Chez elle, c'était le seul endroit où tu ne me hantais pas. A la maison, au labo, chez Jim, cath… Je te voyais partout. Sur des photos. Dans un souvenir. C'était trop dur.

Sara : Je suis désolée Gil

Gil : Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as fait ce que tu devais. Pour toi. Et pour nous. En fait, c'est toujours toi qui as fait évoluer notre relation. C'est toi qui m'as abordée à la fin de mon intervention au séminaire

Sara : et toi qui m'a invité à dîner ce soir là.

Gil : c'est toi qui es venu à mon secours après la mort d'Holly Gibbs

Sara : et toi qui m'a offert de rester dans ton équipe, à tes cotés

Gil : c'est toi qui m'as invité à prendre le petit déjeuné chez toi en ce dimanche de juin

Sara : et toi qui a initié le premier baiser sur le pas de ma porte ce dimanche.

Gil : Toi qui as peu à peu investi mon appartement, vêtement par vêtement

Sara : et toi qui a trouvé ce loft ou nous installer tous les deux. Ensemble.

Gil : Avec Hank

Sara : C'est toi qui m'as demandé en mariage

Gil : Oui. Mais je n'ai pas su aller jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai pas su faire avancer les choses pour t'emmener devant l'autel et te retenir près de moi.

Sara : Mais tu as fini par me rejoindre

Gil : Oui. C'est grâce à une petite fille que j'ai pris ma décision. La petite fille d'Heather. J'ai pu voir à quel point cette enfant l'a changée. Elle est passée de dominatrice, responsable d'une maison vouée au sexe à une grand-mère gâteaux. Ce n'est plus la même personne. Et tout ça pour une petite fille. Alors qu'elle était sur mes genoux, son pouce dans la bouche, son doudou sous le bras, sa tête contre mon torse, j'ai compris. Compris que je pouvais changer. Que l'amour pouvait changer les gens. Et je t'aime. Je devais être capable de faire ce pas. Un pas vers toi. Un pas vers notre bonheur. Et puis, j'ai rêvé. J'ai rêvé que c'était notre fille que j'avais sur les genoux. Et la peur m'a quittée. Une heure après j'étais dans le bureau de shérif.

Sara : Tu me feras penser à remercier Heather

Gil : Tiens, c'est plus « Lady » Heather ?

Sara : Vu ce qu'elle a fait pour toi. Enfin, pour nous. Je crois que je peux accepter qu'elle ait changé, et que ce ne soit QUE ton amie.

Gil : j'en suis ravi. Je suis vraiment content tu verras, c'est quelqu'un de bien

Sara : N'en demande pas trop non plus. N'imagine pas qu'on va devenir amie non plus

Gil : Tu pourrais être surpris. Je suis sur que vous vous entendriez bien

Sara : Et tu crois que tu t'en sortirais comment, coincé entre ta femme et ton amie ? A ton avis, quel serait notre sujet de conversation préféré ?

Gil : Ok, ok. Pas la peine que vous deveniez inséparable.

Sara : Quoique, elle pourrait peut être m'apprendre deux, trois choses…

Soudain il se retourne, m'entraînant avec lui. Je me retrouve coincée sous lui. Son visage à quelques millimètres du mien

Gil : Crois moi. Tu n'as rien besoin d'apprendre. Tu sais déjà parfaitement me rendre fou et me combler

Sur ce il entame un baiser enflammé. Je réponds avec enthousiasme. Nos langues se caressant sensuellement avant de lutter dans un duel endiablé. Quelle meilleure façon de sceller cette histoire. D'acter ce passé et de nous lancer dans notre futur.


	5. Chapter 5

Blabla : Un très grand merci pour vos reviews. Un vrai plaisir. Désolée pour le retard, beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Merci de votre patience...Hein ma sale môme... PATIENCE...

Vous me manquez les filles, vivement les vacances

Merci M'dame des corrections...

* * *

Nous sommes toujours au bord du lagon. Couchés sur ce rocher. Ma tête sur son torse de nouveau. Sa main toujours active dans mon dos, caressant doucement, décrivant des arabesques dont lui seul connaît la signification. Entourés par le silence. Enfin, les bruits de la jungle, un oiseau qui chante, un singe qui crie. Et le son apaisant de la cascade. Chacun de nous perdu dans ses pensées. Savourant cette quiétude. Cette plénitude. Je profite pleinement de ce moment dans ses bras. Nous sommes juste bien. Ensemble. Pas besoin de parler. C'est drôle, il y a quelques minutes nous faisions l'amour dans ce lagon, et pourtant je trouve que là, maintenant, cet instant est encore plus intime, plus vrai, plus sincère. S'ouvrir ainsi, complètement à l'autre. A cœur ouvert. Un petit aperçu de l'âme.

En trois semaines c'est la première fois qu'on évoque cette séparation. La première fois qu'on met des mots sur ce qu'on a vécu. Loin l'un de l'autre. La douleur de cette séparation. Et notre incapacité, à chacun de nous de l'éviter. Il n'était pas près à partir. Je ne pouvais plus rester. Mais heureusement, maintenant tout ça est derrière nous. Maintenant on va pouvoir écrire notre histoire. Je repense à tout ce qu'il m'a dit. A deux reprises il a évoqué son souhait d'être père. C'est un immense pas en avant.

Sara : Tu veux avoir des enfants ?

Gil : Oui. J'ai longtemps cru que je n'en n'aurais pas. Que la paternité n'était pas pour moi. Et puis… Et puis je t'ai rencontrée. Mais j'ai très peur. Très peur d'être père. De ne pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal à aimer. Ou du moins à exprimer mes sentiments.

Sara : Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes capacités de père. Et je trouve que tu as fait de très gros progrès. Tu n'as plus peur de montrer tes sentiments.

Gil : Et toi, tu veux des enfants ?

Evidemment, il fallait s'attendre à cette question. Je ne pouvais pas y couper. Est-ce que je veux des enfants ?

Sara : Je ne sais pas

Gil : Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu dois bien savoir si tu veux des enfants ou non. Ou alors… Alors c'est à cause de moi. Tu ne sais pas si tu veux des enfants avec moi. Tu me trouves trop vieux c'est ça ? Tu…

J'ai tout de suite senti qu'il paniquait. Son corps ne pouvait le trahir. Sa main figée dans mon dos. Ca respiration plus rapide… Je me redresse un peu pour le regarder. Son visage reste tourné vers le ciel. Les yeux perdus dans les nuages. Je glisse ma main sur sa joue pour le forcer à me regarder.

Sara : NON. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu seras génial. Et tu n'es pas trop vieux. Arrête de complexer à cause de ton âge. Arrête de croire que je vais te quitter pour un plus jeune. Arrête de croire que je ne veux pas faire ma vie avec toi, et que je ferais mieux de trouver quelqu'un de mon âge. Je t'aime. J'aime tes cheveux gris qui te donnent un charme fou. J'aime ce que tu es. Et c'est ce que tu as vécu qui fait de toi cet homme merveilleux que j'aime.

Gil : Je sais. Mais tu comprends, je doute tellement. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu veuilles passer ta vie avec moi. Et même si je veux des enfants. Du moins, au moins un. J'avoue que mon âge me fait hésiter. D'abord ce n'est pas forcément bien pour un enfant d'avoir un vieux papa.

Sara : Oui, mais le plus aimant. Et puis tu sauras toujours l'intéresser. Je suis sur qu'il ne pourra que t'admirer et t'aimer.

Gil : Et puis il y a, le « qu'en dira t'on ». Pour moi je m'en moque. Qu'importe si je suis le plus vieux à la sortie de l'école, mais lui. Comment il va réagir face aux moqueries des autres ?

Sara : Ok, le plus vieux. Mais le plus sexy et le plus charmant !

J'adore son sourire. Mais il est de courte durée. Il reprend vite son sérieux.

Gil : je ne plaisante pas Sara. Les enfants ne sont pas tendres entre eux. Et puis… J'ai déjà 53 ans. Est ce que je vivrais assez longtemps pour le voir obtenir son bac ? Comment le grand père que je serais pourra l'accompagner, l'aider dans ses premiers chagrins d'amour ? Il y a très peu de chance que j'assiste à son mariage, que je sois là pour le voir sourire à son premier enfant…

Waou. Effectivement, il y a déjà beaucoup pensé.

Sara : Gil, ton âge on s'en fout. T'as raison, les enfants sont durs entre eux. Mais si ce n'est pas à cause de son « vieux papa », ils trouveront toujours un prétexte pour se moquer les uns des autres. Après… Le reste c'est la vie. Tu sais à quel point la vie peut être courte. Tu aurais 30 ans, rien ne te garantirait contre une mort précoce, ne te permettant pas d'accompagner ton enfant dans la vie.

Gil : Je sais. Papa était jeune quand il est mort. Me laissant seul avec maman.

Sa voix est nostalgique. Ses yeux de nouveau dans le vague. Je lui caresse doucement la joue pour le ramener vers moi, dans le présent. Un baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui montrer que je suis là, que je comprends, que je l'aime.

Sara : Alors tu vois, il n'a pas d'importance ton âge. Le principal c'est d'être présent. De l'aimer de tout ton cœur. Ne pas perdre un instant avec lui. De profiter de chaque minute.

Enfin il me regarde dans les yeux. Un regard perçant.

Gil : Ok. Mais de toute façon ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance si tu n'en veux pas

Mon cœur se brise. Il a l'air si triste. Je crois qu'il comptait vraiment faire des enfants avec moi. Et il pense que je veux casser son rêve.

Sara : Je n'ai pas dit que je n'en voulais pas. J'ai dis que je ne savais pas si j'en voulais.

Gil : Quelle différence ? Je croyais vraiment que tu en voulais tu sais.

Sara : Disons que… Que j'ai du mal à concevoir une vie sans enfant. Mais je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être mère.

Gil : Tu seras formidable. N'ai pas peur du passé Sara. Tu ne deviendras jamais comme ta mère. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne crois pas en un « gène de la violence ». Tu es une femme merveilleuse. Pleine de compassion. Tu sais écouter. Tu sais conseiller. Tu sais réconforter. Tu sais pardonner. Et par dessus tout tu as cette capacité à aimer. A prodiguer des gestes tendres, à donner des paroles d'amour. Je te promets qu'on saura s'aimer et aimer notre enfant. C'est toi qui l'as dit, tout ce dont il a besoin c'est d'amour. Bien sur qu'on se trompera. Bien sur qu'on fera des erreurs. Mais on apprendra à devenir parents.

Sara : Je sais. Je n'ai pas peur de devenir comme ma mère. Et puis, je sais que tu ne lèveras jamais la main sur moi ou notre enfant. Alors je n'ai pas de raison de devenir une femme soumise, vivant dans la peur. Jamais je n'aurais besoin de commettre l'irréparable pour me protéger ou protéger mon enfant. Et puis. Tu sais, malgré tout ce qui c'est passé dans ma famille, maman m'aimait. Je l'ai compris maintenant. Et elle m'aime toujours. Tu vois, l'amour ne suffit pas toujours.

Gil : C'est vrai. L'amour n'est pas toujours bon conseiller. Il pousse parfois à faire des choses insensées. Comme tuer son mari pour ne plus subir ses foudres, briser sa famille pour que ses enfants ne vivent plus dans la peur et dans les coups. D'accord ton enfance dans les foyers a été terrible. Mais regarde, au final tu es devenu une femme extraordinaire. Et tu as même réussi à renouer des liens avec ta maman. Je sais que tu as été seule durant tant d'années. Mais toutes ces années ta mère t'a aimé. Mal, mais elle t'a aimé. Et maintenant tu n'es plus seule.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il m'attire contre lui. Pose un baiser sur ma tempe. Entremêle sa main à la mienne, la posant sur son cœur. Il bat si vite. Il est si investit dans ses paroles.

Gil : Cet enfant on va l'élever ensemble. On le soutiendra. On lui apprendra à grandir, à devenir indépendant, à penser par lui même. On lui montrera surtout que l'important c'est d'aimer. Aimer ses amis, sa famille. Aimer la vie malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle nous met sur le chemin. Regarde nous. Quel plus bel exemple que nous. Toutes les épreuves qu'on a traversées. Et finalement on est ensemble. Heureux.

Sara : Je sais. Mais… c'est pas tellement ça qui me fait peur. Pas que je ne l'aime pas ou qu'on n'arrive pas à le rendre heureux. Mais…

Gil : Je t'écoute Sara. Tu peux tout me dire. Tes doutes, tes peurs.

Sara : J'ai peur des nourrissons. Ils sont tellement petits. J'ai toujours peur de les casser en deux quand j'en prend un dans mes bras.

Je ne rêve pas. Il rit. Il se moque de moi. Je lui livre une de mes plus grandes peurs. Un secret honteux. Tout le monde aime les nouveaux nés. Tout le monde trouve ça tellement mignon, tellement gentil, tellement adorable. Et moi non. Et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est rire. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie. Partir. Courir à travers la jungle pour me cacher. Plus jamais je ne pourrais le regarder en face. J'essaie de me dégager de lui de me relever, mais il m'en empêche. Il passe sa main sur ma joue pour me forcer à le regarder. Je refuse, je ferme les yeux.

Gil : Sara… Sara regarde moi.

Plus jamais je ne pourrais le regarder en face. Mon corps est tendu contre le sien, je ne veux plus qu'il me touche, je ne veux plus le sentir contre moi. Je me sens tellement trahie.

Gil : Laisse toi aller Sara. Je ne te lâcherais pas. Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Tu m'appartiens maintenant. Comme je suis à toi. Tu peux fermer les yeux, mais tu vas devoir m'écouter.

Comme pour me confirmer ses dires, il resserre un peu plus son étreinte sur moi. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue. Du bout de ses doigts ils caresse mon visage. Mon front, mon nez, ma bouche. Il revient sur mes yeux doucement. Avant de m'embrasser et de murmurer un « je t'aime ». Je finis par me détendre, mais je reste fermer, je ne peux pas le regarder. Je repose ma tête sur son torse, comme pour lui signifier que je suis prête à l'écouter.

Gil : Je suis désolé Sara. Je ne voulais pas me moquer. C'est juste… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? C'est d'un bébé dont tu parles. Pas du cristal. Tu ne vas pas le casser comme ça. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il t'est arrivé de manipuler des objets, des preuves, bien plus fragiles. Je t'ai vu examiner des choses si petites. Et tu faisais preuve d'une telle minutie, d'une telle concentration. J'adorais te regarder dans ces moments d'ailleurs. Tu fronçais ton nez. Et puis, tu relevais systématiquement tes cheveux dans une queue de cheval. Et j'adore quand ta nuque est libre. Que j'ai un accès total à ton cou. Je ne connais personne de plus méticuleux que toi Sara.

Ok. Il ne se moquait pas. Je rouvre les yeux et je me retrouve plongée dans un océan d'amour. Il m'embrasse doucement, sa main dans ma nuque.

Sara : Peut être. Mais je n'aime pas les jeunes enfants. Pas avant qu'ils ne parlent. Comment je saurais ce dont il a besoin ? Ce qu'il veut ? Jamais je n'y parviendrais.

Gil : Sara. Tu feras comme toutes les mères. Tu apprendras. Et qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je ne suis pas, moi aussi, mort de trouille ? Mais on sera ensemble Sara. A nous deux je sais qu'on y arrivera. Même si on va se brûler les mains en testant la température des premiers biberons. Même si on va se battre avec la première couche. Lesquelles choisir ? Comment elles se mettent ? Sans compter l'odeur. Bon, ça on devrait s'en sortir, on a vu pire dans le travail. Mais je ne te raconte pas le lit parapluie ? La dernière fois que j'ai du en monter un, c'était pour Lindsey. Cath et son mari allaient à une soirée. Tu vois, ça remonte à loin. J'ai cru devenir fou. Faut être ingénieur pour monter ces machins la !

Sara : La grossesse me fait peur aussi. J'ai peur de ne pas supporter les nausées, les sautes d'humeur.

Gil : C'est plutôt mon problème à moi ça. C'est moi qui vais devoir faire avec tes hormones. Une minute charmante, celle d'après me criant dessus pour un truc que je n'aurais pas fait. Je te promets de ne jamais me plaindre. Je subirais tous tes changements d'humeur sans un mot. Pour le reste je serais là. Je te tiendrais les cheveux à chaque nausée. Je saurais être patient quand tu m'enverras promener. Et je serais ravi de courir tout le pays pour te trouver des fraises !

Sara : C'est ça ! Et le fait que je vais grossir, tu y penses. Tu verras, tu ne me trouveras plus aussi belle et sexy. Tu ne voudras plus me toucher.

Gil : ça, tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. J'ai hâte de te voir t'arrondir. Je ne pourrais que te désirer encore plus. J'imagine déjà mes mains sur ton ventre, sur ta poitrine généreuse.

Il accompagne sa parole par une caresse sur mon ventre avant d'emprisonner un de mes seins dans sa main. Rien que la chaleur de cette main me rassure. Il y a tant de douceur dans cette caresse. Pas de luxure, juste de l'amour.

Sara : Tu as réponse à tout

Gil : Oui

Sara : J'ai peur de l'accouchement. Jamais je ne pourrais endurer les douleurs. Je sais que c'est nul, mais je ne supporte même plus l'idée de la douleur. Je l'anticipe. Avant même qu'elle ne m'atteigne je la ressens déjà dans mon corps. Je sens tous mes nerfs qui viennent dire à mon cerveau attention, ça va faire mal. Et avant le coup, avant l'impact, j'ai mal. Peut être qu'en réalité c'est le souvenir de ces douleurs passées. Les coups de mon père quand j'étais enfant. Le poids de cette voiture sur mon bras. Et puis cette marche dans le désert. Une douleur fulgurante dans le bras à chaque pas. A chaque chute. Je sais que je suis lâche. Mais la simple idée de la douleur me fait souffrir, me fait peur.

Gil : Je suis désolé Sara. Toutes ces souffrances que tu as du endurer. Seulement là il ne s'agit pas de torture. J'imagine que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Que c'est douloureux. Mais c'est un acte d'amour. Donner la vie à son enfant. Et puis tu ne seras pas seule. Je serais la pour te soutenir du mieux que je pourrais. On fera tout pour que ce soit le plus doux possible. Il y a les anesthésiants. Et toutes les techniques douces. Si je dois t'accompagner au cours d'accouchement pour apprendre à respirer, je le ferais. Et si ça suffit pas, je te laisserais me broyer la main, en gardant le sourire et en caressant tes cheveux.

Sara : Tu as l'air si sur de toi.

Gil : Pas du tout. Loin de là. Mais je t'aime. J'ai envie de voir notre amour se concrétiser dans un petit être. Un petit bout d'chou aux yeux marron, avec un sourire à me rendre fou et mon intelligence.

Sara : Et s'il a les yeux bleus, les cheveux brun frisés, un sourire malicieux et mon intelligence ?

Gil : il n'en sera que plus parfait. Parce que dans tous les cas il aura ta sensibilité et ta générosité.

Ma tête reprend sa place dans le creux de son épaule. Je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que mes peurs sont sûrement ridicules. Mais elles sont bien présentes. Lui a l'air si serein vis à vis de tout ça. Un enfant. Ce serait un immense changement dans nos vies. Et en même temps, elles seraient bien plus complètes. L'aboutissement de notre amour.

Gil : Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. On va nous attendre au camp

Sara : Oui

Malgré tout, on reste encore quelques minutes dans cette bulle de bonheur. Mais on finit par se relever. Je récupère nos affaires, et on part main dans la main sur le petit sentier qui nous conduit au camp.

Gil : On sera heureux Sara. On va finir nos vieux jours ensemble. Je nous imagine bien tous les deux. Dans un jardin. Assis sur une balancelle, côte à côte. Ta tête sur mon épaule. Mon bras autour de ta taille. J'ai 83 ans. J'ai les cheveux complètement blancs. Plus un seul de gris. Je cache mon visage sous une barbe, blanche elle aussi. Juste pour qu'on ne voit pas mes rides au coin de ma bouche. Par contre on ne peut pas manquer celles qui prolongent mes yeux. Mais que des rides de joies, dues à tous ces fous rires ensemble, avec nos enfants. Et évidemment ma canne sur le rebord de la balancelle

Sara : Euh… Ton déambulateur plutôt

Gil : Chut ! C'est moi qui raconte. Toi tes cheveux sont devenus gris. Et malgré tes 68 ans tu es toujours aussi belle. Même si toutes les crèmes que tu mets sur ta peau chaque jours n'ont pas empêché ton visage de se rider.

Sara : Hé ! Je ne mets pas des tonnes de crèmes

Gil : Pas ici au Costa Rica. Mais rappelle toi qu'un tiroir complet de la salle de bain de Vegas est rempli de tes produits de beauté. Et d'abord laisse moi finir. C'est mon rêve.

Sara : ok, mais je suis pas toute ridée.

Gil : Non, pas toute ridée. Juste des rides d'expression. Trace de tes sourires, de tes rires, de tes colères.

Sara : je ne me mets jamais en colère.

Gil : C'est ça ! Et tu verras avec tes enfants. Aussi têtus et obstinés que toi. Tu vas voir si tu vas pas te fâcher tout rouge

Sara : Non, non. Ils seront aussi sages que moi. Et aussi aimables et serviables et polis et…

Gil : oui, oui

Sara : mais c'est sur qu'ils auront ta curiosité, ton sens de la découverte et de l'expérimentation. Je sens qu'ils vont me ramener un tas d'insectes à la maison. Ok, va pour les rides de « coups de gueule ». Parce que c'est sur que toi tu vas tout leur laisser faire. Surtout si c'est une petite fille.

Gil : Hum… Je peux finir mon histoire, oui ?

Sara : Je t'écoute

Gil : Donc on est tous les deux enlacés sur cette balancelle. Sur une des chaises longues au fond du jardin, un jeune couple d'une trentaine d'année. Un beau jeune homme. Des cheveux courts, bouclés, des yeux bruns immenses qui brillent de bonheur. Il est assez grand, très beau, avec une petite fossette sur le menton.

Je le laisse parler. Me projette dans son rêve. Je suppose que ce jeune homme est notre fils. Je l'aurais plus vu avec des yeux bleus. Les yeux de Gil. Aussi perçant que les siens, aussi rieurs.

Gil : Il tient une femme dans ses bras contre son torse, le menton posé sur son épaule. Sa main caressant le visage d'un nouveau né.

Ouh la ! On n'est pas encore parents que déjà il se voit grand-père !

Gil : en face de ce couple une jeune fille, à peine plus jeune. Elle est magnifique. Elle aussi a les cheveux bouclés. Longs. Brun. Ces yeux sont bleus. Elle a un magnifique sourire qui lui illumine tout le visage.

Notre fille. Oui, j'imagine bien la princesse de Gil. La fierté de son père. Aussi belle qu'intelligente. Et je suis persuadée qu'elle fera ce qu'elle veut de lui. Il lui mangera dans la main.

Sara : Et tu es fou d'elle et elle, elle te mène par le bout du nez !

Gil : C'est sur que si elle prend exemple sur sa mère !

Sara : Tu peux parler. J'accède à tous tes désirs.

Gil : Ce n'est pas faux. D'ailleurs ce soir…

Sara : Ce soir ?

Gil : Ce soir je voudrais que…

… : SARA !

* * *

Me tuer pas... Mais qui ose les interrrompre ainsi??? Suite en fin de semaine... peut-être


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : De l'autre coté du mirroir

Disclaimer : aucun droit sur les personages

Blabla: Un grand merci pour vos messages. Toujours un plaisir de vous lire... Enfin, jusque là... Pour ce chap j'ai peur de m'attirer vos foudres!!!

Merci madame pour ta correction et tes conseils. Nanou, Nath, me tuez pas...

Chap 6 :

* * *

- Capitaine Brass. Quelle surprise. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Je n'ai pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir commis la moindre infraction ces derniers temps. De quoi allez vous **encore** m'accuser ?

- Oh ça va ,hein. Commencez pas. C'est pas de ma faute si vous attirez les ennuis. Faut dire, avec votre activité professionnelle, c'est normal d'attirer les tarés et autres pervers. Grogna Brass pour toute réponse

- Ces gens cherchent une autre façon de s'exprimer, de s'aimer. Rien de plus

- C'est ça. En fouettant sa partenaire

- C'est un peu réducteur. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne travaille plus dans ce domaine, réplique doucement Heather

- Mouais…

- Je suis thérapeute à présent/

- Pour les couples ? Vous les aidez comment ? En leur expliquant comment se mordre, se frapper ? Savoir attacher des menottes ?

- Je ne rentrerais pas dans cette discussion avec vous. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Expliquez moi

- Je n'ai plus de rapport avec le monde de la soumission/domination. Je veux simplement aider des couples à se comprendre, à se parler. Il faut avoir aimer, savoir aimer ou pour imaginer qu'on veuille sauver son couple.

Brass en avait bien entendu parlé. Lady Heather qui raccroche pour s'occuper de sa petite fille. Il avait du mal à y croire. Imaginer qu'elle ait troqué son fouet pour un martinet, son masque de cuir pour un masque de Mickey !! Impossible.

- C'est ça. Ironisa t'il

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je cherche Grissom

- Il n'est pas ici

Brass entre dans la maison de Heather et se dirige vers le salon.

- Je vous en prie, faite comme chez vous. Fouillez toutes les pièces si cela vous enchante. Vous ne trouverez pas Grissom ici

- Je sais, mais c'est chez vous qu'il était avant de partir. Vous devez bien savoir où il est parti.

- En fait non. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-A d'autre. Vous qui l'avez poussé à partir, vous devez bien savoir où.

- Malgré ce que vous pouvez croire, Grissom ne m'a pas fait part de ses plans

- Bien sûr. Et je dois vous croire ? C'est vous qui l'avez incité à démissionner. A abandonner ses amis.

-Je ressens une très grande colère en vous inspecteur.

- Pas du tout.

- Alors pourquoi être aussi agressif envers moi ?

- Oh ! C'est pas parce que je ne vous suis pas soumis, comme le reste des flics, juges et autres avocats que je suis pour autant agressif.

- Vous seriez donc un dominant ?

- Inutile d'essayer de m'analyser. Je me laisserais pas embobiner par vos beaux discours ou vos charmes.

- Je ne cherche pas à vous contrôler inspecteur. J'ai bien trop de respect pour vous

- C'est ça, allez y. Moquez vous. En attendant je veux savoir où est Gil. Qu'est ce que vous avez bien pu lui promettre ? Où vous l'avez poussez à partir ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est parti. Et pour votre gouverne, je n'ai pas encouragé Grissom à démissionner de la police scientifique. Certes, je l'ai aidé à comprendre un certain nombre de choses, mais il était déjà sur le point de quitter son travail. Il s'enfonçait dans la dépression. Ce métier le tuait à petit feu. Lui expliqua t'elle gentiment

- N'importe quoi. Gil est fait pour ce métier. Les énigmes, les recherches, les expériences… C'est la seule chose qui le passionne réellement. S'emballa Brass

- Pas tout a fait. Vous semblez oublier une personne.

- Comme s'il était parti rejoindre Sara !

- C'est ce que je crois.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Sara est partie sans laisser d'adresse. Elle a changé de vie. Elle a laissé son passé derrière elle. Ses amis avec.

- Peut être que nous devrions prendre un peu de temps. Je crois que vous devriez me parler, laisser sortir votre colère. Vous verrez, ça pourrait vous aider à vous sentir mieux.

- J'ai rien à vous dire. Et de toute façon je ne suis pas en colère. Tout juste déçu. Mon meilleur ami est parti depuis un mois et je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui. Et Sara. Elle non plus ne daigne pas m'appeler.

- Oh, c'est donc ça.

- ça quoi ? Aboie Brass

- Vous êtes en colère après vos amis.

- Pas du tout. Je ne suis pas en colère, tout au plus un peu énervé. Ils ont fait le choix de partir. Je ne leur en veux pas. Je suis juste déçu qu'ils ne prennent pas le temps de me contacter, de me donner de leurs nouvelles. Je suis tout juste bon à garder le chien. Ils pourraient au moins prendre des nouvelles du chien !

- Vous ne devriez pas garder toute cette colère en vous. C'est dangereux de refouler ses sentiments. On finit toujours pas en souffrir

- J'ai pas besoin d'une analyse. Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

- Cette colère vous empêche d'avancer, de vous investir dans une relation stable. Si vous préférez, c'est moi qui vais parler.

- Ca suffit. Je veux juste savoir où est Gil. Pas la peine de faire votre numéro de thérapeute avec moi. Ca a peut être marché avec Gil, mais ça prend pas avec moi.

Sur ce, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, Brass se dirige à pas volontaires vers la sortie.

- Si vous n'y croyez pas, qu'avez vous à craindre ? Accordez moi une heure, après on verra, lui lance Heather sur un ton légèrement provocateur, cherchant à le défier.

Piqué au vif, Brass revient sur ses pas. Il prend place dans un fauteuil et Heather s'assoie en face de lui.

- Après tout pourquoi pas. Ca pourrait m'amuser cette petite séance de psychologie de comptoir

- Très bien. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Un thé ?

Brass éclate de rire

- Un thé ? Et pourquoi pas une camomille avec un nuage de lait ! Donner moi une boisson d'homme plutôt, un whisky, sec.

- Vous savez que Grissom aime prendre le thé ?

- C'est ça oui. Avec moi il ne partage qu'un bon whisky

- ce n'est pas tant la boisson qu'il apprécie, mais le rituel qui y est associé. Le fait de sortir une vaisselle spéciale, de prendre le temps de faire infuser le thé, de prendre le temps de discuter.

-: Je préfère discuter autour d'un bon verre.

Elle lui tend son verre avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Elle commence son analyse. Sans se laisser démonter par le ton cassant de Brass. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de le contre dire, de lui expliquer. De toute façon elle a bien cerné le personnage. Inutile de se confronter à lui, il aura le dernier mot. Alors elle commence.

- Comme je le disais, je ressens beaucoup de colère en vous. Cette colère me semble en réalité tournée contre vous même. Et ce depuis plusieurs années déjà. Depuis le départ d'Ely, votre fille.

- Une seconde ! Comment vous connaissez Ely ? Qu'est ce que vous savez de ma fille.

- Que ce n'est pas votre fille justement.

- Quel salaud !

- Je suppose que vous parlez de Grissom

- Qui d'autre. C'est le seul à qui j'en ai parlé

- En fait c'est Ely qui m'en a parlé

- Quoi ? Quand vous l'avez vu ? Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Elle était venue me voir quand je dirigeais encore mon entreprise. Elle voulait que je l'embauche. J'ai refusé. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle n'est pas votre fille. Elle s'est énervée. M'a dit que je refusais par ce qu'elle était la fille du capitaine de la police de Las Végas. Mais qu'en réalité ce n'était pas le cas, et que donc je pouvait l'engager sans crainte de vos représailles.

Brass ne sait pas s'il doit lui être reconnaissant où non. Evidemment, elle avait évité à Ely de devenir une maîtresse du sexe, une dominatrice. Mais en même temps, peut être que… Peut être que si elle l'avait embauché, Ely serait encore à Las Vegas. Et puis, peut être que sous l'égide de Heather, dans la discrétion de son « hôtel », Ely aurait été plus en sécurité que dans les rues. Au moins il aurait été là pour la protéger contre les dealers, les macs…

- Ely n'était pas assez bien pour intégrer votre équipe de… grogne t'il

- Au contraire. Elle m'a semblée être une jeune femme intelligente. Elle a tout pour réussir une belle vie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'abîme dans ce métier. Ely pensait que c'était « fun », qu'elle se ferait vite de l'argent.

Heather se laisse aller à la confidence. Elle n'a plus rien à cacher à ce policier. Et le capitaine Brass est un homme honnête. Si elle veut qu'il lui fasse confiance elle doit lui accorder cette même faveur. Le seul qui, à ce jour, ait réussit à percer sa carapace est Grissom. Brass est son ami, il a le même regard bienveillant sous ses airs bougons, sous son agressivité. Ses yeux ne peuvent trahir sa bonté.

- Mais vous avez raison. Il y a beaucoup de pervers qui ne comprennent pas le « stop ». Et malgré tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer sur moi, je ne fait pas ce métier par choix. J'avais besoin de gagner ma vie pour élever ma fille. J'ai commencé en bas de l'échelle. A vendre mon corps. Heureusement, j'ai cette capacité à décrypter les gens. Et suffisamment de force de caractère pour lancer mon domaine. Plus besoin de coucher pour de l'argent.

- Vous le faite faire à d'autre accuse t'il

- Non. Il n'y avait pas de sexe au sein de mon domaine. Il s'agissait juste de dominer. Les clients venaient chercher du plaisir dans cette soumission. Et moi je les aidais à comprendre leurs fantasmes. Comprendre leurs envies.

- Alors pourquoi avoir refusé Ely ?

- Je ne voulais pas voir cette charmante jeune fille, douée, se perdre dans les méandres du sexe et de l'argent. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se confronte à certains clients déviants. Il faut savoir faire la part des choses dans ce métier. Savoir dissocier le travail de la vie privée. Savoir dissocier l'amour du sexe. Savoir jouer un rôle. Elle me semble très fragile, très sensible. On ne peut pas se le permettre dans ce métier. Où alors vous sombrez dans la drogue pour le supporter.

- Malheureusement elle a quand même fait « ce métier » comme vous dites. Et elle se drogue pour supporter.

Sa voix n'est plus aussi forte, assurée, ni même provocante ou agressive. Ce n'est plus qu'un père malheureux. Il semble si triste, tellement démuni. Sa petite fille. Celle qu'il a langé, qu'il a bercé. Celle qu'il a vu grandir, danser dans les galas de l'école, à qui il a essuyé les pleurs lors de ses premiers chagrins d'amour. Celle qui a fini par le repousser. Lui qui n'est même pas son père.

- Je suis navrée de l'entendre. Et je comprends mieux votre colère. Vous ne pouvez pas vous blâmer pour ses choix.

- Bien sur que si. A vouloir la protéger de ce monde que je côtoie au quotidien, elle s'est plongée dedans. Pour être en opposition à moi. Pour être en rupture avec moi. La fille face au père. La délinquante face au flic, s'emporte Brass

- Elle est en colère. Contre sa mère qui lui a caché la vérité. Contre son père biologique qui l'a abandonné. Contre vous qui l'avez tant aimé, comme votre fille. Elle se sent trahi par tous ces gens. Par vous en qui elle avait une telle confiance. Elle qui aime tant ce père qui finalement n'est pas le sien. L'autre, le vrai, le biologique, elle n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Imaginez tout ce qui peut lui passer par la tête ? Elle s'est laisser submerger par sa colère. Cette colère qui a finit par la ronger. Par se retourner contre elle. Et finalement elle cherche à se punir, à se détruire. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire.

- J'aurais pu essayer. Si je l'avais soutenu au lieu de me confronter à elle. Si je ne lui avais pas menti. Si j'avais été plus présent. Si…

- Si… Vous ne pouvez pas revenir en arrière. Vous devez aller de l'avant.

- Alors quoi. Je trace un trait sur mes souvenirs. Sur mon amour pour elle. Je laisse tomber. Je l'abandonne ?

- Non. Il n'est pas question de ça. Seulement vous ne pouvez pas lui imposer votre présence. Vous pouvez uniquement faire en sorte d'être présent pour elle quand elle en aura besoin. A chaque fois qu'elle en aura besoin.

- De toute façon je ne suis jamais à la hauteur. Je suis incapable de protéger les gens que j'aime souffle t'il.

- Vous faites référence à Sara. Vous, vous en voulez de ne pas avoir su protéger celle que vous considérez comme votre fille. Et encore plus de n'avoir pas su l'aider à surmonter son enlèvement. Mais la situation est différente. Sara vous a choisi comme père. Elle reviendra vers vous le jour où elle aura retrouvé sa sérénité.

- Je vous interdis de parler de Sara. Aboie Brass

- Oh !souffle t'elle doucement.

- Oh quoi ?

- En fait c'est à cause de Sara que vous êtes aussi agressif avec moi.

- Je comprends rien

- Vous me voyez toujours comme une menace pour elle

- Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez

- Bien sur que si. Vous pensez que je pourrais interférer dans son couple. Avez vous si peu confiance en votre ami pour croire qu'il pourrait tromper Sara ?

- J'ai confiance en lui. Pas en vous.

- Et vous imaginez vraiment, que, en admettant que je le veuille, je réussisse à convaincre Grissom de coucher avec moi ?

- Vous l'avez déjà fait. Il pourrait à nouveau se laisser tenter.

- Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble.

- A d'autres. Ne me dite pas que vous avez fait un scrabble quand il a passé la nuit chez vous il y a 4 ans. Ni même l'année passée. Ou encore il y a quelques mois. Ne me dite pas que vous n'avez pas profité de l'occasion. Surtout à ce moment où il était fragilisé par le départ et l'absence de Sara.

- Grissom est mon ami. Rien que mon ami. En outre je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire. Et je ne profiterais jamais de sa faiblesse. Et puis tromper Sara le tuerait. Jamais il ne se remettrait de sa trahison.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Brass Heather hausse le ton. Elle peut tout accepter. Supporter l'agressivité, la raillerie, la mauvaise foi… Tout. Mais pas son honnêteté envers Grissom. Encore moins qu'il soit ainsi mis en cause par son soit disant ami. Comment peut-il imaginer que Grissom pourrait se laisser aller avec elle ? Le connaît-il si mal ? Certes, Heather est une femme forte. Elle se montre dominatrice. Maîtresse de toutes les situations. Elle fascine les hommes par sa beauté, le mystère qui émane d'elle, son intelligence, sa capacité à cerner les gens sans qu'ils puissent, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ses pensées. Et pourtant, elle est fidèle en amitié. Grissom n'a toujours été qu'un ami. Evidemment, elle a été attirée par lui. Qui ne le serait pas ? Un tel charisme. Un tel charme. Une douceur incroyable. Cette facilité à comprendre les gens. Il se croit associable, incapable de communiquer. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Les gens se sentent rapidement à l'aise avec lui. Sa sollicitude, sa gentillesse. Mais ce n'est pas un homme pour elle. L'homme parfait. Un ami parfait. Avec qui discuter des heures, des nuits entières. Echanger des points de vues sur la littérature, sur les différentes cultures … Mais pas un homme avec qui elle ferait sa vie. Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour entre eux.

- Ok, je veux bien admettre qu'il n'y ait rien eu temps que Gil était avec Sara. Mais avant. Ou après.

- Grissom est toujours avec Sara. Nous n'avons pas. Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble.

- Vous essayer de me faire croire qu'il a passé une semaine ici sans que vous couchiez ensemble ?

- Votre ami était effondré. Il ne faisait que survivre loin de la femme de sa vie. Je l'ai soutenu du mieux que j'ai pu. Pour qu'il réalise qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans Sara. Vous avez bien dû lire la détresse dans son regard.

- Ok, ok. Je veux bien admettre. Mais avant. Avant sa relation avec Sara

- Quels mots ne comprenez vous pas dans « JE n'ai JAMAIS couché avec Grissom » ?

- Vous avez passé la nuit à parler ?

- Oui.

- J'ai du mal à vous croire. Deux adultes consentants, célibataires, attirés l'un par l'autre… passent une nuit à discuter ?

- Vous imaginez Grissom faire l'amour à une femme, et au petit matin, il fait venir la police car il la soupçonne de meurtre ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas ce qu'il a fait ?

- Non. Vous connaissez si mal votre ami ? Je pense que Grissom doit aimer une femme pour lui faire l'amour. Et vous ne pensez pas que Grissom a une confiance inébranlable en la femme qu'il aime ? Qu'il la soutiendrait contre tous, contres les apparences, contre les preuves, en vertus de son simple amour, de cette confiance ?

- Mouais. Et de quoi vous avez bien pu parler toute cette nuit là ? Ou les autres ?

- De Sara

- De Sara ?

- Oui. Dès notre première rencontre j'ai compris que même s'il n'avait personne dans sa vie, son cœur et son âme appartenaient à une femme. Je ne savais pas grand chose de cette femme. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Sara. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Juste que c'était la femme de sa vie. La première nuit que Grissom a passé chez moi nous avons parlé de cette femme qui occupait son cœur et son esprit. De son incapacité à lui révéler son amour, à s'investir dans cet amour. Sa peur de se perdre dans cet amour. De s'ouvrir à une femme. De la laisser entrer dans sa vie. La peur de la différence d'âge. Peur qu'elle se lasse de lui…

Brass se perd dans ses souvenirs. Oui. Gil a toujours eu des sentiments pour Sara. Et réciproquement. C'était si surprenant cette complicité qu'ils partageaient à son arrivée. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami si proche d'une femme, si taquin, si joueur. C'est la seule qui osait lui faire des remarques directes. La seule auprès de qui il se confiait un minimum. Et pourtant. Pourtant il n'a fait que la faire souffrir. En la repoussant, sans arrêt. Grissom s'est refermé. Petit à petit. Moins de temps avec l'équipe. Plus de temps au bureau. Il ne faisait presque plus équipe avec Sara. Et Sara. Sara si triste. Sara qui s'est réfugiée dans l'alcool.

- Nous avons beaucoup discuté. Je lui ai énoncé mon point de vue. L'amour nous pousse à toutes les folies. Et souvent on se brûle les ailes. Mais il en vaut la peine. Toujours. Même pour un jour, une heure d'amour, de passion, de bonheur partagé. Je crois avoir ouvert une petite brèche dans son esprit. Même s'il lui a encore fallu beaucoup de temps pour enfin comprendre.

Brass remonte le fils des ans. Effectivement, un jour. Un jour il a laissé son amour s'exprimer. Il a vaincu ses peurs. Et ils ont retrouvé leur complicité, leurs sourires. Ils ont commencé à vivre. A faire moins d'heures supplémentaires. A passer du temps ensemble. A s'aimer. Ils formaient un si beau couple. Ils étaient si heureux ensemble.

- Et puis quand il est venu l'année dernière, on a parlé de Sara. Je pouvais enfin mettre un nom et un visage sur cette femme qui lui avait volé son cœur des années auparavant. Quelques minutes en leur présence et j'ai compris. Compris qu'il avait franchi le pas. Compris qu'elle l'aimait tout autant que lui. Ses yeux trahissaient son amour pour cet homme. J'ai tout de suite vu qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, qu'un lien unique, indestructible les unissaient. Il m'a parlé de son bonheur enfin trouvé à ses cotés. De son désir de s'investir dans cette relation, de lui demander de l'épouser, de lui demander de fonder une famille.

Brass ne peut qu'être en colère face à ses révélations. Pendant cette nuit là, Sara pleurait. Gil parlait de son amour pour elle à Heather, toute la nuit, au lieu d'être à ses cotés et de lui dire à elle combien il l'aimait. Mais Sara est trop gentille avec lui. Il était prêt à lui casser la gueule, elle l'en a empêchée. Elle a pardonné Gil, si vite. Simplement parce qu'elle l'aime.

- Et quand il est venu avant sa démission, il était dévasté. Complètement perdu sans son amour. Et pourtant incapable de la rejoindre. On a beaucoup discuté. De ce qu'il ressentait. De ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il veut, c'est Sara. Vivre avec Sara. Auprès de Sara. Avec Sara. La femme qu'il a toujours aimé, qu'il aimera à vie

- Vous pensez qu'il l'a rejoint ?

- J'en suis sure.

Brass ne sait pas trop quoi penser de cette affirmation. Mais à bien y réfléchir… Gil et Sara sont faits pour vivre ensemble. Ils s'aiment. Alors peut être. Peut être que oui. Ils sont ensemble. Pas la peine de se faire de soucis. Ils ne peuvent qu'être heureux et ils ont bien mieux à faire qu'à penser à ce vieux Jim.

* * *

Deuxième petit chapitre "pendant ce temps la à Vegas"... Alez y, j'attends... je suis prête pour vos récriminations... Mais j'assume. J'aime LH! Enfin, si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez aussi le dire!


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : De l'autre coté du miroir

Blabla : Merci de vos reviews, malgré la présence de l'énemie numéro 1 des fans de GSR! Après ce petit intermède à Vegas, nous revoilà au Costa Rica... ET qui donc a oser les interrompre?

Merci Angel, Nanou, Sale môme pour nos discussions et l'inspiration qui en ressort. Marci Madame pour les corrections, je tiens à confirmer que le choix de chanson n'est que le mien, malgré ses réticences et recherches...

* * *

Cahp 7 :

Pablo se jette dans mes bras. On n'est même pas encore arrivé au camp. Il devait nous attendre au début du sentier. Il nous a sûrement entendu et nous a rejoint en courant. Je le réceptionne le mieux possible. Mais avec sa vitesse je me retrouve les fesses sur le sol et Pablo sur moi. Evidemment, Gil ne peut que rire. Il ne pourrait pas m'aider plutôt ?

Impossible de me relever. Pablo se colle contre moi. Sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

- Sara, Sara ! S'écrie joyeusement Pablo

Il semble ravi de nous retrouvez. De me retrouvez. C'est vrai que Gil et lui sont très complices et qu'ils passent le plus clair de leur journée ensemble. Mais le soir venu, c'est vers moi qu'il se tourne. Finie la complicité virile, bonjour la douceur d'une caresse féminine. Cette vieille chanson que j'écoutais adolescente me revient en mémoire.

_« Pour bâtir, il fallait des mains _

_Des bras, des muscles masculins _

_Pour l'amour et l'imaginaire _

_C'est peut-être affaire de mères »_

Oui. Avec Gil, Pablo retrouve, le jeu, la passion des insectes, la découverte, la construction de cadre à papillon, l'expérimentation. Mais c'est dans mes bras qu'il vient chercher le réconfort, la tendresse. C'est à moi qu'il demande de lui raconter une histoire, de lui chanter une chanson quand vient l'heure de se coucher.

Alors je joue le jeu. Je me redresse, mais en le gardant contre moi. Là, assise au milieu de la jungle, je le berce doucement, passant mes mains dans son dos.

- Ah vous voilà tous les deux. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Vous étiez où ?

Dan, dans toute sa splendeur. Le responsable du camp. Celui qui gère toute l'intendance. Qui veille que tout le monde va bien, dispose de tout ce dont il a besoin. Et qui rend des comptes aux financeurs de cette base de recherche. Il est toujours à courir partout. Toujours à la recherche d'un truc, d'un des membres de l'équipe. Et là il n'échappe pas à la règle. Il arrive sur nous en courant, en faisant de grands gestes, en parlant fort. Dan !

- C'est bien beau d'avoir fait accueillir ce gamin dans ce camp. Mais c'est un camp de travail ici. Pas une colonie de vacances. Je ne suis pas ici pour m'occuper d'enfant. Quoique. Gérer une bande de scientifiques c'est pas loin d'être la même chose. Vous vivez tous dans vos petits mondes sans vous préoccuper du reste. Combien ça coûte tel ou tel équipement. A oublier les heures de repas parce que vous êtes à fond dans une expérimentation et que le monde pourrait bien s'arrêter de tourner que vous ne vous en rendriez pas compte. Enfin bref. J'ai une station à faire tourner moi. Je ne veux pas avoir cette enfant dans mes pattes. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'en occuper pendant que… Pendant que vous… Enfin, pendant que vous faites…

- Pendant qu'on passe du temps ensemble, réplique Gil

- Oui

- Seuls.

- C'est ça

- Qu'on fait l'amour. Finit il par avancé stoïquement

Mais il est fou. Mon homme est fou. Qu'est ce qui lui prend de dire ça. Il a pas à dire à nos collègue qu'on était en train de… en train de faire l'amour. Quel idiot. Dan est rouge comme une pivoine.

- Non, non, non. Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que vous faite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce gamin vous cherche depuis une heure. Et depuis une demi-heure, pas moyen de le déloger de son caillou à l'entrée de ce satané sentier. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Fred a essayé de le prendre avec lui, lui faire faire des coloriages sur les singes, rien. Ely a voulu lui conter une histoire, pas plus de résultat. Samantha a sorti la guitare, pour lui apprendre, le faire chanter, pfff, pas mieux. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Rien de rien. Je crois que la terre aurait pu trembler, la jungle prendre feu, il n'aurait pas bougé. Il a même crié après Stan quand celui-ci est venu le voir. Et moi. Moi il m'a frappé quand j'ai voulu le ramener vers la tente avec nous. Un vrai petit singe. En plus sauvage. Je l'ai juste pris par la main. Et regarde, regarde…

Dan me montre son bras. Effectivement. On y aperçoit une griffure. A peine marqué. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'il ne se la soit pas faite en vadrouillant dans la jungle. Il remarque mon amusement. Il ne fait peur à personne avec sa grosse voix, son ton menaçant et ses grands gestes. Il a beau s'énerver, il adore ce gamin. Comme tout le monde dans ce camps. Chacun de nous passe du temps avec lui. A s'occuper de lui. Surtout les femmes de l'équipe. Loin de leur famille, de leurs enfants pour certaines. Il est tellement gentil, plein de vie. Elles craquent toutes pour lui. Limite elles se battent pour passer du temps avec lui. A vouloir aller le coucher, lui conter une histoire…

Les garçons s'en occupent aussi. Entre pêche et partie de foot. Et oui, les garçons seront toujours des garçons !!! De vrais enfants. Scientifiques ou pas. Vieux ou jeunes. Un ballon, un terrain un peu plat, deux équipes… et c'est parti pour courir derrière ce ballon, pour se disputer pour ce but marqué ou non… Même Gil s'y est mis. Pour vous dire ! Il manquait un joueur. Pablo est venu le chercher et Gil n'a pas su lui résister et lui dire non. C'est un super gardien mon homme. Il ne prend pas de but. Pas un seul. A moins que ce soit parce que Pablo est un super attaquant/défenseur/passeur… Il sait tout faire. Tous les hommes veulent l'avoir dans leur équipe. Mais Pablo ne veut jouer que dans l'équipe de Gil. Je suis sure qu'à eux deux ils peuvent battre tous les autres hommes du camps réunis dans une même équipe !

Alors, oui, Dan râle, mais c'est le premier à le prendre dans ses bras quand ce gamin dribble tous les adultes pour aller mettre le plus beau but de la jungle, du MONDE !!!

- Quoiqu'il en soit. A partir de maintenant, vous êtes responsables de ce gamin. Plus jamais vous ne vous absentez aussi longtemps sans donner signe de vie. Et pas la peine de sourire Gil. Je ne plaisante pas.

J'éclate de rire. Gil semble outré de se faire ainsi réprimander par cet homme de 10 ans son cadet ! Il n'a pas du avoir la moindre remontrance depuis le CP ! Toujours premier de la classe. Toujours discret. Ne jamais faire de vague… Et là, il se fait tirer les oreilles par Dan !

- Et Sara arrête de rire. Ca vaut pour toi aussi. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Evidemment, il ne fait que redoubler mon amusement. Dan nous laisse là après un regard noir, croyant que je me moque de lui. Mais non, c'est tout le contraire. Je me moque de Gil et de moi. Lui à 53 ans, et moi à 38, nous nous faisons réprimander comme deux lycéens partis se bécoter dans les toilettes en séchant un cours !

Et Pablo rigole dans mon cou. Il passe ses bras autour de loi et se serre un peu plus. C'est une sensation étrange que de l'avoir contre moi. Je veux dire, j'étreins souvent Gil ainsi, contre moi. Mais la c'est différent.

Avec Gil c'est… Comment le décrire. Je me sens bien, protégée, en sécurité. Mais là ce n'est pas du tout ça. C'est l'inverse en fait. J'ai l'impression de moi le rassurer. De pouvoir le protéger, le rassurer.

Pour Gil mes mains se font sensuelles, elles caressent avec délectation ces endroits si sensibles, des caresses appuyées. Là, elles se font tendres, rassurantes. Elles caressent doucement, lentement son dos, ou viennent ébouriffer sa tignasse. Je plaque des bisous sur sa tempe, son front.

Quand je suis dans les bras de Gil je ressent toujours un léger frisson. Là je me sens apaisée, sereine, accomplie.

Avec Gil je suis comme une ado dans les bras de son amant. Là je me sens plus mâture. Adulte.

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. On risque de nouveau de se faire attraper si on est en retard pour le dîner. S'inquiète mon homme

- Oui. Tu m'aides ?

Gil prend Pablo dans ses bras pour que je puisse me relever. Et contre toute attente, il reste dans ses bras. Il passe ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de son cou. Gil marque sa surprise, et finalement le laisse faire. Quand je veux mettre ma main dans la sienne il ne se laisse pas faire. Mon incompréhension est de courte durée et quand il passe son bras autour de ma taille je retrouve mon sourire. Je l'imite. Ma main trouve sa place sur sa hanche opposée et nous rentrons ainsi au camp, tous les trois.

J'aime bien cette image de nous trois. Gil a peut être raison. Peut être qu'on peut devenir parents. Peut être qu'avec lui je suis capable d'élever un enfant, d'être une bonne mère. C'est vrai que je veux un enfant bien que j'ai peur et que j'ai des doutes. Pour le moment ce sont ces peurs qui dominent.

On peut se donner du temps. Voir comment on s'en sort tous les deux avant d'impliquer une autre vie. C'est vrai. Notre couple ne fait que redémarrer. Est ce qu'on va être capable de vivre ensemble ? Oui. Bien sûr que oui. On l'a déjà fait. On était heureux ensemble à Vegas.

Mais… Mais là ça va être différent. A Vegas on vivait côte à côte, entre parenthèses. On passait du temps ensemble, mais confinés dans la maison. On ne partageait vraiment que notre travail. Pas nos loisirs, nos passions. Ok, on regardait des films enlacés sur le canapé. On partageait nos repas. On se promenait tous les deux avec Hank. On partageait notre lit. Mais au delà de ça. On n'a jamais vraiment discuté de nous, de notre avenir. Je sais quoi de son passé ? De ses peurs, de ses envies… On ne faisait que passer du temps ensemble en attendant que le téléphone sonne pour nous ramener au travail. On n'avait pas de réel échange. Et puis, on devait se cacher. Impossible de se prendre par la main dans la rue. Impossible de se montrer ensemble auprès de nos amis…

Aujourd'hui je veux plus. Je veux continuer à me pelotonner contre lui pour regarder un film bien sûr. Mais je veux aussi qu'il me parle de lui. Je veux aller en pèlerinage en Californie pour voir où il a grandit. Je veux rencontrer ses amis. Je veux découvrir ses loisirs. Même si après cette découverte je n'y retourne pas ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier le cercle de poker… Je veux qu'on passe des heures à échanger sur nos dernières lectures, enfin, je parle des romans bien sûr, pas de ses livres sur les insectes. Je veux lui présenter mes amis. Lui présenter ma mère. Et puis, je veux me tourner vers notre avenir.

Est ce qu'on sera capable de ça ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui on a toujours vécu caché. Personne ne devait savoir qu'on se fréquentait. On a toujours vécu dans le secret. J'ai plus envie de ça. J'ai plus envie de vivre dans l'ombre.

Je sens que sa main est plus pressante dans mon dos. Sa bouche est sur ma tempe.

- T'es avec moi Sara ?

- Oui, excuse moi, je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ?

- A nous

- Et ?

- Je me demandais si on arrivera à vivre ensemble et plus côte à côte

- Bien sur. Regarde, on se débrouille plutôt pas mal non ?

- oui, mais ici c'est un petit monde. Un paradis terrestre. On est un petit groupe, dans un espace réduit

- La jungle, un espace réduit ?!?

- Tu as très bien compris Gil

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai que c'est un petit monde. Mais c'est déjà énorme ce qu'on arrive à faire. Je n'ai jamais osé, jamais réussi à te prendre la main en présence de nos amis. Et là, je le fait sans problème. Je t'embrasse même sans la moindre gène devant les membres de ce groupe, alors que je ne les connaissais même pas il y a encore 3 semaines.

- On a fait pas mal de progrès oui. Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais dit à Dan qu'on était parti faire l'amour

- C'est la vérité

- Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire.

- C'est sûr que non. Il le savait déjà !

Ce n'est pas faux. Mais quand même, ce n'était pas utile de lui dire. De vive voix. De confirmer. Il va falloir qu'il trouve un juste milieu entre cacher notre relation et l'afficher à tout va.

- On va y arriver Sara. On va vivre ensemble. On va se construire une belle vie.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que nous sommes accosté par les membres de notre équipe.

- Ah ben vous voilà enfin, s'exclame Stan

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, renchérie Ely

- On va pouvoir manger s'enquiert Sam

…

Après le repas, je pars coucher Pablo. Toutes les filles se sont proposées, mais il a refusé. Je crois que, secrètement, ce refus m'a fait plaisir. Je sais, c'est puéril, mais c'est agréable ce sentiment d'être utile à quelqu'un de compter pour lui. Je compte pour Gil, c'est sûr. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'il a besoin de moi. De la même manière que j'ai besoin de lui. A mes cotés, dans ma vie. Pour partager les moments drôles, émouvants, tout comme pour endurer les difficultés. Mais on peut se débrouiller l'un sans l'autre. Difficilement. Mais on y arrive. Alors que là. Pablo a mis toute l'énergie du désespoir en s'accrochant à moi. En fuyant les autres. Il donne l'impression que c'est vital pour lui. Il me veut moi. Il veut que ce soit moi qui le couche. Moi qui veille sur lui le temps qu'il s'endorme, que je le protège de tous les monstres.

Et malgré tout, il faut se battre. Se battre pour qu'il se brosse les dents. Se battre pour qu'il mette le haut de son pyjama. Se battre pour qu'il rentre dans son duvet. Se battre pour ne pas relire une énième fois cette histoire. Se battre pour qu'il éteigne la lumière. Et puis au final il gagne. Je remonte son duvet sur ses épaules. Je l'embrasse sur la tempe. J'éteins la lumière. Et je reste avec lui, assise sur le rebord de son lit. Le temps qu'il s'endorme. Je lui caresse tranquillement les cheveux, histoire de l'apaiser. Je lui parle doucement. De pays qu'il ne connaît pas. De Hank. De Gil. Il ne doit pas tout comprendre mais il se laisse bercer par ma voix.

- Gil et moi on a un chien. Il s'appelle Hank. Oui, ne dit rien. Je sais que c'est un nom stupide pour un chien. On n'a pas choisi. On l'a trouvé dans un refuge et il portait ce nom. Il était tellement petit, tellement perdu au milieu de cette jungle de chien. On a tout de suite craqué pour lui. Il avait de grands yeux tout triste, mais si vivant. Il avait envie de découvrir le monde. De sortir de cet endroit et de partir à l'aventure. Gil avait accepté de me suivre dans ce refuge, mais il ne voulait pas d'animaux. Il était bien décidé à ne pas revenir avec un chat, et encore moins un chien. Il a vite changé d'avis. Hank a vraiment su y faire. Il s'est pelotonné entre ses jambes et a posé sa tête sur ses genoux avant de lui faire son regard de cocker. Attention, ne te trompe pas. Ce n'est pas un cocker. Mais un bouledogue français. Il est magnifique. Couleur fauve, sauf son nez et son poitrail qui sont blanc. Il est assez grand et tout fin. Un vrai athlète mon Hank. Faut dire, à Vegas j'allais courir tous les jours avec lui. J'aimerais tant qu'un jour tu puisses le rencontrer. Je suis sûre que vous vous adoreriez tous les deux. Vous, vous êtes si facilement fait une place dans le cœur de Gil. Moi il m'a fallu tant d'année pour y parvenir.

Un ronflement m'interrompt. Il dort. J'embrasse une dernière fois ses cheveux avant de m'apprêter à sortir. Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. Je me retourne pour me retrouver noyer dans le regard plein de tendresse de Gil. Depuis quand il est là ? Qu'a t'il vu ? Qu'a t'il entendu ? Malgré toutes ces questions, bien qu'il m'ait observé avec Pablo, je ne ressent aucune gène, aucun mal être qu'il ait surpris cette « conversation ».

Sa main glisse le long de mon bras pour enfermer la mienne dans sa poigne. Il me fait signe de me lever. Il m'attire contre lui et me conduit dans notre « chez nous »

* * *

La chanson c'est "petite fille" de Jean Jacques Goldman

Et bien, à la semaine prochaine si vous souhaitez la suite...


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : De l'autre coté du miroir

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Blabla : Un grand merci pour vos reviews. Pour ce qui est des demandes... Sans commentaires!

Chap 8 :

* * *

La journée a été épuisante. Physiquement bien sur. La chaleur et l'humidité de ce lieu sont éprouvant pour les corps. Mais épuisante moralement aussi. Toutes ces révélations. Cette projection dans un avenir commun. Cette incertitude. Mon incertitude face à sa volonté d'avoir cet enfant. Je m'effondre sur le lit.

- Sara… murmure doucement Gil

Je sens dans ce « Sara… » soufflé du bout des lèvres comme une urgence, une inquiétude, une détermination teintée de doute. J'ai souvent entendu ce « Sara… ». Il n'augurait jamais rien de bon. Il est signe de « j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important, MAIS je ne sais pas comment te le dire ».

Ce « Sara… » je l'ai entendu pour la première fois lorsque je l'ai invité à dîner et qu'il a décliné. Ce soir là ce « Sara… » voulait dire « moi aussi j'en ai envie. MAIS je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant. J'ai envie de venir avec toi, de voir ce qui ce passe. MAIS je suis trop vieux, je dois me faire opérer des oreilles, quel avenir pour nous ? ».

Et puis il a recommencé avec ce « Sara… » quand on a travaillé sur l'affaire Debbie Marlin. Quand je dis on, c'est plutôt il. Quand IL a travaillé sur cette affaire. Elle était mon sosie. On l'avait retrouvée assassinée dans sa salle de bain. Quand je lui ai demandé au téléphone si tout allait bien, j'ai eu le droit à ce « Sara… ». Et puis, plus tard, quand j'ai assisté, sans qu'il le sache, à l'interrogatoire de son assassin j'ai compris. Cette fois ce « Sara… » voulait dire « J'ai tellement peur de te perdre. J'ai envie de saisir cette chance que tu m'offres. Cette nouvelle vie. MAIS j'ai peur. Peur de prendre cette chance. Peur de t'aimer et que tu me quittes en me reprenant tous mes rêves, mes espoirs. Peur de mourir d'amour si tu t'en vas. Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Au moins là j'ai mal mais je n'ai pas goûté au bonheur que tu peux m'offrir »

J'ai encore eu droit à ce « Sara… » alors que nous étions seuls dans son bureau. Disons que j'ai eu quelques soucis avec l'alcool. J'y avais trouvé refuge. Mon métier me pesait. L'attitude de Gil vis-à-vis de moi me pesait. Je ne supportais plus qu'il souffle ainsi le chaud et le froid. Résultat je me suis faite arrêter pour conduite sous alcool. Gil est venu me chercher au commissariat. Il a tout fait pour que je ne sois pas suspendue. J'ai juste dû prendre quelques jours de congé et me rendre chez un thérapeute. A l'issue de toute cette histoire, j'ai pris le temps de discuter avec Gil. Je lui ai avoué qu'il était plus qu'un patron pour moi. Et pour toute réponse, j'ai eu ce « Sara… ». Celui-ci voulait dire « Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es réfugiée dans l'alcool. C'est moi qui t'ai poussée à chercher le réconfort dans cette addiction. Pour moi aussi tu es plus qu'une collègue. MAIS je ne peux rien y faire. Je sais que je finirais par te blesser à nouveau. Et la prochaine fois qu'est ce que tu trouveras pour te consoler des souffrances que je t'inflige. Je tiens à toi comme personne. MAIS je n'ai pas le droit d'agir autrement que comme ton patron. Je voudrais être tellement plus MAIS je n'ai pas le droit. »

Et ce « Sara… » je l'ai réentendu quelques mois plus tard. La encore j'étais en « vacances forcées ». Je travaillais avec Catherine. Deux corps de femme avaient été retrouvé. Après avoir reconstitué le visage d'une des deux, j'avais passé la journée à regarder les archives de femme battue. Toute la journée à regarder des cliché de ces femmes, un nez cassé, une pommette explosé, un œil noir… A chaque photo je voyais ma mère. Mais j'avais fini par retrouver mon inconnu, réussi à mettre un nom sur son visage. Avec Cath on avait interrogé le mari. Un homme pédant, sur de lui, dominateur. Je n'ai pas supporté, je revoyais mon père. Je me suis énervée après lui, puis après Cath. Au final, Ecklie m'a entendue et j'ai été suspendue. Gil est venu. Il a insisté pour comprendre. J'ai résisté, je ne voulais pas lui parler. Et il a su me convaincre. Je lui ai raconté mon enfance, la mort de mon père sous la main de ma mère. J'ai terminé en pleur, recroquevillée sur moi son mon fauteuil. Et tout ce qu'il a su me dire c'est « Sara… ». Il y avait tellement de douceur dans ce « Sara… », mais toujours autant de doutes, d'incertitudes. Il disait « Je suis désolé de ce que tu as enduré. Je t'aime, je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras pour te réconforté. MAIS je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit, je ne saurais me contenter d'une étreinte amicale, je ne veux pas profiter de la situation ». Alors il a serré ma main dans la sienne. Un petit geste. Sauf pour lui. Sauf pour moi. C'était déjà énorme, et d'un grand réconfort.

Finalement il a réussi à surpasser toutes ses peurs, toutes ces règles pour former un couple avec moi. Un couple amoureux. Et pourtant, un matin j'ai eu droit à ce « Sara… ». Mais il était encore plus timide que les autres, plus coupable. Et cette fois il a dû aller au delà de ce « Sara… » par ce que je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait dire. J'étais heureuse avec lui. Je profitais de chaque instant passé ensemble. Et il semblait lui aussi heureux. Plus épanoui . Il partait enfin à l'heure du travail. Il prenait de temps en temps un jour de congé pour le passer avec moi. Il souriait plus. Il riait plus. Alors je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire ce « Sara… ». Alors je suis tombée des nues quand il m'a annoncé la suite. « Sara… Sara je… Je… Sara, je pars un mois à Williamson pour enseigner » Imaginez ma surprise. Le choc. Un mois loin de moi, à l'autre bout du pays. Alors le « Sara… » suivant je l'ai compris seule. « Je t'aime MAIS je dois prendre du recul. Tout va si vite. Je suis perdu. Attends moi. Donne moi du temps pour comprendre tous les changements qui m'arrivent. J'ai peur de changer. Mais je veux changer, pour toi, pour nous ».

Alors je l'ai laissé partir. Et quand il est revenu, plus de « Sara… » timide. Mais des « Sara ! » francs, plein de désirs, plein d'avenir. Je croyais en avoir fini avec ces « Sara… » mais je me trompais.

J'y ai eu droit à nouveau quand il a passé une nuit chez Lady Heather. Oui, vous m'avez bien lu. Il a passé toute une nuit chez Lady Heather, alors qu'on était ensemble. Oui, oui, il a osé. Elle s'était faite agresser, laissée à demi consciente. Elle ne s'était pas défendue, elle s'était laissée étrangler, sans réagir. Elle, si battante, si forte, ce n'était pas logique. Gil a voulu savoir pourquoi. Alors il a passé la nuit chez elle pour la faire parler et comprendre. En soi, je trouve ça plutôt normal qu'il aide une amie. Même si cette amie est Lady Heather. Dominatrice, femme intelligente et sexy, maître dans l'art de donner du plaisir aux hommes... Par contre qu'il oublie de me prévenir, que je ne l'apprenne qu'au cours de l'enquête par une collègue, je n'ai pas apprécié. Encore moins du fait des rumeurs qui courraient dans le labo. Tout le monde pensait que Gil avait couché avec elle quelques années auparavant. Certains pensaient même qu'elle était faite pour lui, que c'était la seule femme qui pouvait l'attirer et le garder. Alors le lendemain, j'avais eu droit à ce « Sara… » qui disait « je t'aime MAIS tu me connais je ne suis pas doué dans les relations humaines. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ai juste oublié de t'appeler. Je devais l'aider, c'est mon amie ». Il y avait tellement de remords dans le ton de sa voix. Ce soir là il voulait s'excuser mais ne savait pas comment. Finalement il a parfaitement réussi. J'ai eu droit à des « je t'aime » toute la nuit. Entre baisers, caresses. On a passé la nuit blotti l'un contre l'autre. Pas de sexe. Juste de l'amour.

Et la dernière fois que j'ai eu ce « Sara… » c'était… Il y a quelques mois. Quand je lui ai demandé de me suivre. De quitter Vegas. Et pour toutes réponses « Sara… ». Il en disait tellement long. Après toutes les épreuves qu'on avait partagées, tous ces moments difficiles qu'on avait traversé. Mon enlèvement, la mort de Warrick… Je pensais que plus rien ne pourrait nous arriver. Et pourtant ! Ce « Sara… » là a failli me tuer. Il voulait dire « je t'aime MAIS je ne peux pas te suivre. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon équipe. Je voudrais partir avec toi MAIS j'ai peur de changer de vie. Je t'aime MAIS… »

Oui, ce « Sara… » soufflé timidement, avec urgence, avec doute, j'en ai horreur. Il annonce toujours un MAIS. Une catastrophe

- Sara ? S'inquiète t'il

Son ton a changé. Il semble inquiet à présent.

- Oui ?

- tu es avec moi ?

- Oui, je t'écoute

Le voilà qui fuit mon regard. Tout à coup il trouve le bureau très intéressant. Efface une poussière imaginaire. Parce que oui, avec ce « Sara… » il y a tout un tas de gestes nerveux. Il retire ses lunettes. Se pince l'arrête du nez. Tripote ses lunettes. Passe une main derrière la nuque. Se triturent les mains. Je sens l'énervement poindre en moi.

Plusieurs solutions s'offrent à moi. Le brusquer. Le forcer à sortir cette bombe qu'il me prépare. Non. Ca ne servira à rien. Il va se braquer et ce sera pire. Le laisser se débrouiller et on y passe toute la nuit. Non, j'ai d'autres plans pour la nuit. Quoique, après son annonce… Ou l'aider. Le rassurer pour qu'il me parle. Alors comme toujours, je suis compréhensive. Juste parce que je l'aime. Et que même si je ne vais sûrement pas apprécier la suite, je l'aime. Je l'aimerais toujours.

Je lui tends ma main pour l'inviter à me rejoindre sur le lit. Il accepte cette main tendue comme une bouée de secours. Je l'attire vers moi sur le lit. Il s'installe à mes cotés. Face à face.

- « Sara… » souffle t'il à nouveau

J'essaie de rester calme, de l'encourager. Je glisse ma main sur sa joue. Le caresse. Je suis sure que mes yeux reflètent tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Les siens sont pleins de doutes. Mais ils débordent d'amour. Je sais qu'il n'y arrivera pas comme ça. Alors je me laisse tomber sur le dos. L'emportant avec moi. Sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux.

- Parle moi Gil. Je t'aime. Tu peux tout me dire. Je peux tout entendre.

Je sens que son corps se détend. Il me serre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Sara

Et tout s'arrête là. Le silence nous englobe. Je profite du moment, sachant que dans quelques secondes il trouvera le courage de me parler et de briser cette quiétude, cette sérénité qui nous habite depuis trois semaines.

- Je suis prêt à attendre Sara. J'attendrais que tu sois prête à porter mon enfant.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il a vraiment l'air d'y tenir à cette paternité. Je ne suis pas contre. Il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée. Et que je surmonte mes peurs.

- mais…

Je me disais bien aussi qu'il devait y avoir un mais…

Il me serre dans ses bras, d'une force incroyable, comme s'il voulait être bien sur que je ne m'échappe pas, comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée de secours pour ne pas sombrer.

- Mais j'ai plus beaucoup de temps

C'était donc ça.

- Je sais Gil. Pas la peine de me rappeler mon âge. Pas la peine de me rappeler que bientôt je n'aurais plus le choix

- Non Sara. Pas toi. Moi. Mai je n'ai pas tant de temps devant moi

- dois-je te remémorer que, vous, les hommes, pouvez avoir des enfants toute votre vie. Jusqu'au dernier souffle.

- Je sais. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir être un participant actif à cette conception ! Quelques minutes de bonheur avant de s'engager pour la vie dans l'éducation d'un autre être.

En disant cela, il commence à aventurer une main sous mon tshirt. Je sens la chaleur de sa bouche sur ma poitrine malgré le bout de tissu qui sépare ma peau de la sienne. Finalement cette conversation se passe mieux que je ne l'avais prévu.

- Sara…

J'ai parlé trop vite

- Sara… Si tu as peur des tous petits. Que tu n'es pas prête à une grossesse, un accouchement… Peut être… Peut être qu'on pourrait…

Ahhhh. Il va la cracher sa valda ! Je tente de le rassurer, encore. Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux. Embrasse la tête.

- On pourrait… On pourrait adopter un enfant. Comme ça pas de grossesse, pas d'accouchement, pas de nourrisson. Et oui, je t'ai observée avec Pablo. Tu seras une mère géniale. D'ailleurs on pourrait adopter Pablo. Qu'est ce qu'il va devenir, seul dans la jungle quand on va partir ? Il a confiance en nous. Je crois qu'il nous aime bien. Il va se sentir trahi. Abandonné un seconde fois. D'abord la mort de ses parents. Puis notre départ. En plus Marco va forcément s'en prendre à lui. Lui faire payer mon arrogance. Lui faire payer ma « victoire » sur lui. Tu comprends. Il ne pourra plus vivre au sein de son village. Ils vont le rejeter ou lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. En plus il est super ce gamin. Il t'adore. T'as vu le cirque qu'il a fait ce soir pour que tu t'occupes de lui. Et la façon dont il s'est accroché à toi avant de s'endormir. Et le sens bien que toi aussi tu es attachée à lui. Et…

Et voilà. Gil. Soit il n'arrive pas à s'exprimer, soit il débite toutes ses idées d'une traite. Posant arguments après arguments. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Adopter Pablo ? Adopter ce petit bonhomme ? Evidemment, il va se sentir abandonné. Et puis, sa vie ici va être encore plus dur. Et… Et je l'adore. Et Gil aussi

- Oui

- Et c'est un gentil gamin. Il est toujours prêt à rendre service. Très curieux et…

Enfin il s'arrête de parler. Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Oui ?

- Oui

Tout son visage est rayonnant. Son sourire, ses yeux. Oui, il est heureux. Et je suis sure que je reflète cette même émotion. Il m'embrasse enfin. J'allais m'impatienter. C'est un baiser plein de promesses. Pas un baiser passionné. Un baiser tendre. Nos langues se caressent avec beaucoup de douceur et d'amour.

Oui. On va être parents. Du moins, on va essayer. Ce n'est pas encore fait. Les démarches risquent d'être compliquées et longues. Dès demain il faut qu'on aille à l'ambassade pour se renseigner. Et puis, et puis après ? Il faut qu'on trouve une maison, il faut lui trouver une école, qu'il apprenne notre langue que…

- Comment on va faire ? On ne va pas pouvoir continuer à vivre dans cette jungle. On ne peut pas éduquer un enfant ici. On ne peut pas continuer à vivre en communauté. On va devoir trouver du travail. Et il faudra une vraie maison. Une école. Et…

- Sara, Sara. Doucement. Ca va aller. On a tout l'avenir devant nous. On a qu'à choisir. L'endroit où l'on veut vivre. Le travail que l'on veut faire. On a tous les deux mis de l'argent de coté. On est deux scientifiques connus et reconnus, on trouvera facilement du travail où on veut. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire comme travail ?

Il se rallonge à mes coté, sa tête retrouvant le confort de ma poitrine. Ses bras m'enlaçant.

- Je ne sais pas trop encore. Et toi ?

- J'ai eu plusieurs propositions dès que ma démission du labo a été connue. Différentes universités du pays, même de l'étranger, m'ont demandé de rejoindre leurs équipes d'enseignants ou de recherche. Evidemment, les labos de police scientifique m'ont contacté aussi…

- Ok, mais ça me dit pas ce que tu as envie de faire

- J'ai aimé enseigner à Williamson. Tous ces étudiants si enthousiastes. Plein de curiosité, l'envie d'apprendre. Ca me changeait tellement des flics blasés, amorphes avec qui on travaillait. Mais j'aime l'ambiance ici aussi. Les discussions si intéressantes et motivantes qu'on a avec l'équipe scientifique. Regarde, l'autre soir, j'ai passé la nuit entière à débattre avec Fred. L'entomologiste européen.

Ah oui, cette fameuse nuit. Je l'ai attendu des heures pour me coucher. Certes, je préfère qu'il passe la nuit avec un entomologiste qu'avec Lady Heather… mais après plusieurs mois de séparation c'est dans mon lit que je le veux ! Et je vais lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas aimé. Je prends mon ton de reproche le plus sérieux.

- Je sais, tu es rentré tôt le matin. J'ai passé la nuit seule !

- On a eu une super discussion. Il travaille en Europe sur Euphydryas aurina. Un programme de suivi. Tu te rends compte, il compte les populations.

Et le voilà parti. Il n'a même pas remarqué mon reproche. Il est comme un gamin quand il parle d'insectes. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi il me parle.

- Gil ! C'est quoi Eufi…truc

- Euphydryas aurina. Un petit papillon, le Damier de la succise. Il est en voie de disparition. C'est fascinant. Il est spécialisé sur la succise. Une plante de marais sur laquelle il pond ses œufs. Sa plante hôte disparaît en même temps que les marais, alors il s'est reporté sur d'autres plantes dans d'autres habitats mais les scientifiques…

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il me raconte. Mais ça à l'air passionnant. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas senti aussi intensément pris dans une discussion. J'aime quand il est ainsi. Un enfant devant une sucrerie.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Pas besoin de répondre. Mon sourire suffit pour qu'il sache que je ne l'ai pas suivi. Il ne semble même pas vexé. Il sait que j'adore l'écouter me parler des heures de cette passion. Mais pas maintenant. Pour me faire pardonner mon manque d'intérêt, je passe ma main sous son menton pour attirer sa bouche contre la mienne et y déposer un tendre baiser.

- Bref, je crois que j'aimerais un poste dans une fac. Un poste d'enseignant chercheur. Finit-il par m'annoncer

- Tu ne vas pas regretter les énigmes des enquêtes policières ? Ca ne va pas te manquer de résoudre des puzzles, de retrouver les coupables simplement en analysant les preuves ?

- Non. J'aime résoudre une enquête. C'est toujours très satisfaisant de comprendre comment, pourquoi, d'être plus malin que les truands juste pour porter la voix des victimes. Mais, c'est devenu trop lourd. Ils deviennent de plus en plus machiavéliques. Je n'arrive plus à faire face aux victimes, à leur famille. Je sais que je retrouverais cette excitation en faisant de la recherche. Imagine à quel point ça doit être jouissif de décrire une nouvelle espèce.

Sara : et si tu découvres une nouvelle espèce, tu la nommeras comment ?

Gil : Tout dépend de ce que je découvre. Si c'est un papillon, ou une demoiselle, je pense quelque chose comme Sara bella grissomae.

Son regard se perd. Ses mains me caressent doucement.

Gil : Mais ces espèces sont déjà bien connues, je risque plutôt de trouver un criquet. Dans ce cas un truc genre Gilbertus grissomus.

J'éclate de rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois avec passion. Ma langue s'invitant en lui pour caresser cette bouche si accueillante. A bout de souffle, il reprend sa place et la conversation continue.

- et toi alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je crois que j'aimerais enseigner. La physique des matériaux. Et peux être reprendre la recherche aussi. Découvrir de nouvelles matières. Et ! On pourrait même travailler ensemble.

- J'adorerais ça. Je suis sur qu'on trouvera une université prête à nous embaucher.

Sara : Non, enfin oui. Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait coupler nos recherches. Tu sais que le fil des araignées et le plus extraordinaire qui soit. Le plus solide, le plus élastique. Avec tes connaissances et les miennes on pourrait peut être réussir à reconstituer cette matière. Ou, l'exploiter.

- Non, non, non. Tu ne vas pas exploiter mes araignées. Les faire travailler pour avoir un peu de fil. Et puis, je croyais que tu étais contre les expérimentations animales.

- Gil, ce sont des araignées…

- mais… Attends, j'y tiens à mes araignées. Elles sont sensibles, douces…

Douces et sensibles ? Des araignées ! Il est adorable. A nouveau je prends possession de ses lèvres pour me faire pardonner cette ignominie.

- ok, ok. Promis, on ne leur fera pas de mal à tes copines. Juste les étudier pour essayer de copier leur fil.

- donc on va enseigner et faire des recherches ensemble. Où ? En Amérique du Sud ?

- Non. Le climat tropical ne me plait pas trop. Je préfère un climat plus clément

- En Europe ? J'ai une amie d'origine Italienne, Gina. Il paraît que c'est un super pays. En plus elle est retournée y vivre, elle pourra nous accueillir dans un premier temps.

Mon regard noir, lui suffit à comprendre que je n'adhère pas du tout à cette proposition. C'est à son tour de se faire pardonner. Sa main caresse doucement mon ventre. Remonte sur ma poitrine. Il relève doucement la tête pour embraser mon cou de sa langue.

- Ok, pas l'Italie. La vie doit être douce en France ou mieux, en Espagne. Comme ça Pablo ne sera pas trop dépaysé pour la langue

- Oui, mais pas nous ! Je parle très mal l'espagnol et toi pas un mot.

- les Etats-Unis alors ?

- Je crois oui

- Où ?

- La côte est ?

- Non. Trop froid au nord, et la Floride… non. Le Texas ?

- Non. J'ai passé quelques jours avec Nick là bas, pas envie d'y vivre. Entre grandes cultures de maïs et élevage intensif ! Tu ne vas pas étudier beaucoup d'insectes là bas avec tous les insecticides et antiparasitaires.

- La Californie ? On pourrait vivre au bord de l'océan. A Tomales Bay. Tu seras près de ta maman. Tu pourras continuer à reconstruire ta relation avec elle, et je suis sûre qu'elle saura t'aider avec Pablo… et nos futurs enfants.

- Je crois que j'aimerais revivre au bord de l'océan. Mais, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de bons souvenirs du coté de Los Angeles. Et je crois que je préfèrerais le soutien de Nick pour nos futurs enfants.

- Nick ?

- Oui, il est plusieurs fois tonton. Il est super avec les enfants. Même les tous petits. Et Greg ferait un grand frère génial.

- Tu plaisantes. Je te rappelle qu'enfant il fabriquait des bombes ! Me répond t'il incrédule

- Justement !

- Alors à Marina Del Ray. Je n'ai pas encore revendu la maison de maman. C'est une belle ville tu sais. J'ai aimé grandir au bord de la plage. J'ai plein de beaux souvenirs de mon enfance. Et c'est à deux pas de San Francisco. Tu serais près de tes amis.

Sa voix est pleine de nostalgie quand il parle de son enfance. Je crois que sa mère lui manque. Il était dévasté quand elle nous a quitté. La seule femme à qui il s'est toujours confié, sans aucune retenue. Ils étaient tellement proche tous les deux. J'essaie de le réconforter. Je profite que sa tête soit toujours au creux de ma poitrine pour embrasser ses cheveux. Je glisse une main sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse.

- Non, je ne veux pas vivre dans la maison de ta maman. Pas où tu as grandi. J'aimerais qu'on se construise notre propre univers. T'as des amis d'enfance là bas ?

- Pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis enfant. J'étais un peu mis à l'écart. « Le fayot, l'intello »… Je vivais un peu dans mon monde. Et mes amis de facs ne sont pas restés à San Francisco. Ils travaillent un peu partout dans le pays.

Je ne trouve aucune trace d'amertume dans sa voix à l'évocation de ses années d'écoles. Justement parce sa maman savait l'aimer, le soutenir, tout ça en dépit de tous les bruits qui pouvaient courir à leur encontre. Toujours dans cette bulle, mon autre main reste sur sa hanche, cherchant un passage sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis à San Francisco. Je ne suis restée que peu de temps au labo de Frisco, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire de vrais amis. Comme à Vegas. En fait, mes amis sont à Vegas.

- Moi aussi mes amis sont là bas. Jim, Cath…

- Heather

- Oui, Heather. Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ?

- Je te taquine chéri. Je crois que c'est près de mes amis que je veux vivre.

- Alors on rentre à Vegas ?

- Oui. Dès que l'adoption de Pablo est officielle.

Il relève un visage rayonnant vers moi. Il se redresse avant de s'emparer goulûment de ma bouche. Nos mains s'empressent de se défaire de tous ces vêtements inutiles. Mais rapidement la passion fait place à la tendresse. Je veux prendre mon temps. Faire durer le moment. Je veux lui faire l'amour toute la nuit.

D'un coup de rein je le retourne. A cheval sur lui, je lui adresse un sourire avant d'éteindre la lanterne. Seule la nuit sera témoin de notre amour.

* * *

Je sais, c'est dur cette fin... J'en connais au moins deux de frustrées...

Marg, t'as des dons de voyance ou t'as piraté mon ordi...

Voilà fin de la première partie. J'espère que ça vous a plu et si vous le souhaitez, on se retrouve pour la suite...


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : De l'autre coté du mirroir

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartienne toujours pas...

Blabla : un grand merci de continuer à ma suivre et de vos supers messages. D'avance je présente mes excuses de ne poster plus qu'une fois par semaine...

Chap 9

* * *

-Hank non !!! Reviens ici

Satané chien. Il obéit rien du tout. Aujourd'hui encore moins que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à vouloir courir partout comme ça. Et le voilà qui se dirige vers cette femme et sa fille. Ca va recommencer.

- Excusez-moi madame… Non Madame, n'ayez pas peur, c'est un gentil chien… Oui madame… Je sais madame, il est gros, il vous a fait peur… Je suis vraiment désolé Madame... Je comprends bien madame que votre fille a eu peur… Non, madame, pas la peine d'appeler la fourrière… Ne vous inquiétez plus madame, je vais le tenir en laisse pour le reste de sa promenade… Oui, madame, évidemment, si je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un chien je n'en prends pas… Mais ce n'est pas mon chien madame, je le garde pour des amis… _Amis…tu parles…satané chien…_ excusez-moi encore madame… Oui, bien sur madame, la prochaine fois qu'il vous saute dessus appeler la police… _JE suis la police… Satané chien ils me le paieront un jour mes AMIS !_

Sur ce Jim Brass réussi à se défaire de cette brave dame qui a failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ce « grand méchant bouledogue » accourir vers elle et sa fille. La pauvre fillette « apeurée » se met à pleurer en voyant cette belle peluche fauve, un nouveau copain de jeu disparaître. Parce qu'évidemment, pendant toute cette conversation entre adulte, Hank et cette fillette n'ont pas cessé eux aussi de « se parler ». Elle à coup de caresse et de « gentil chien », lui avec de grands coups de langue… Eveillant encore plus l'énervement de « madame »… « Cindy, cesse de le toucher, il pourrait te mordre. Tenez votre chien. Cindy, arrête de l'encourager. Faite reculer votre chien. Cindy, c'est sale, tu sais à quoi elle lui sert sa langue ? Oui, à se laver le derrière. Attachez votre chien. Cindy, ne lui donne pas ton pain au chocolat… »

Pauvre gamine. Pauvre femme. Pas de vie. Une vie aseptisée. Pauvre chien qui ne demande qu'un compagnon de jeu. Moi je suis trop vieux. Les grandes promenades ne lui suffisent pas. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'aller courir avec Sara. Lui qui adorait aller se baigner au lac Mead avec Sara. Lui qui se faisait gâter de gâteaux par Sara. Lui qui se faisait câliner par Sara. C'est bien vite devenu le chien de Sara, et plus celui de Gil… Sara.

-A toi aussi elle te manque. Hein mon vieux. T'aurais bien besoin d'une présence féminine toi aussi.

Et le voilà qui recommence à tirer sur sa laisse. Je ne peux pas encore le lâcher. Je suis sur que, de loin, cette dame m'observe.

-Un peu de patience mon vieux. Je te laisserais courir tout à l'heure. Ce soir on ira se promener au bord du lac. Je te promets de jouer avec toi. En attendant, on rentre à la maison.

Ca y est, je déraille. Suis-je dans une telle détresse affective que j'en viens à parler à un chien. Ok, c'est pas n'importe quel chien. C'est le chien de mon ami. Celui de ma fille. Mais ce n'est qu'un chien ! Ok, c'est le dernier lien que j'ai avec ces deux personnes. J'ai au moins la certitude de revoir l'un d'eux. Je suis sur qu'un jour ils viendront récupérer leur chien.

Qu'est ce qu'il est pénible aujourd'hui à tirer sans arrêt ? Il n'a jamais été aussi nerveux.

-Hank, tiens-toi tranquille. On arrive à la maison.

Mais Hank, finit par tirer un peu plus fort sur sa laisse, et Jim ne peut le retenir. Et le voilà part en courrant à en perdre haleine. A près une seconde, Jim lui emboîte le pas tentant de le rattraper.

_C'est pas possible. Merci Gil. Merci. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! Courir après un chien. Je le retiens ce vieux brigand. Comment il disait déjà ? « Tu verras Jim. Il est super gentil mon chien. Très obéissant. Pas encombrant du tout. Ca te fera une présence les soirs où tu te sentiras seul. Tu ne pourras plus te passer de lui. Et puis… Et puis, qui sait, peut être qu'il te portera chance à toi aussi. Peut être qu'il t'aidera à séduire une charmante jeune femme qui fera vibrer ton cœur… » C'est ça. Pour le moment c'est un tapis de ruiné, des chaussures mangées, des frais de nourriture, de vétérinaires… Quant aux femmes… Je n'arrête pas de me faire réprimander à cause de ce satané chien qui leur saute dessus. Et me voilà à courir après ce satané chien._

-Hank, arrête-toi

_Ca y est, je l'ai perdu de vu. Je peux pas courir plus vite. J'entends déjà Sara se moquer de moi. « De quoi tu te plaints Jim ? Au moins il te fait faire de l'exercice. Tu le remercieras le jour ou tu courras derrière un suspect et que tu auras vite fait de le rattraper ». Mais JE ne cours pas après les suspects. J'envoie les autres le faire pour moi. _

-HANK aux pieds

Ca y est, le revoilà. Il ralenti son rythme. Plus besoin de courir. Je peux le suivre de loin en marchant en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Je suis vraiment trop vieux pour ces conneries. Courir après un chien ! A la première heure au travail ce soir, je lance une recherche pour trouver Gil, ou Sara. Le premier que je trouve. Et je lui envoie ce satané chien. Peut importe l'endroit où il, ou elle, est. A plus forte raison s'ils sont ensemble. Peut importe si je dois affréter un avion spécial, réquisitionner un bateau des gardes côtes, un avion militaire… Je ne veux plus m'occuper de leur satané chien.

-Hank, stop. Assis.

Il obéit rien du tout ce chien. Aussi borné et têtu que ses parents. En même temps à quoi je m'attendais. Il a été élevé par Gil et Sara. Il leur ressemble bien tiens ! Il écoute rien. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Et quand il a une idée en tête, il ne la lâche pas.

-Hank, viens ici

Et le voilà qui repart en trottant. J'ai plus qu'à me remettre à courir. Et le voilà qui passe l'angle de la rue.. Je ne le vois plus. Faut que j'accélère. Je peux pas me permettre de le perdre. Ils me tueraient. L'un comme l'autre. Ils l'aiment comme leur fils ce chien. Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Comment ils peuvent autant aimé ce satané chien. Enfin, s'ils l'aimaient comme un fils, il ne serait pas ici, avec moi, à me faire tourner en bourrique. Ils ne l'auraient pas abandonné. Tiens, si ça se trouve, en ce moment même, ils sont en train d'en faire un de fils… Non, non, non. NON. Je ne veux pas de cette image dans ma tête. Faut que je me concentre sur Hank, ma course, ma respiration… Je vais mourir. Ah le revoilà, mais toujours au petit trot.

-HANK arrête toi.

Mon innocente petite fille dans les bras de cette vieille canaille de Gil. C'est un peu bizarre quand même. Sara tombe amoureuse de lui. Elle a vécu, ou vit peut être, une belle histoire d'amour avec lui. Et moi. Moi qui suis à peine plus vieux que ce chenapan, juste 3 petites années de plus. Moi elle me voit comme une figure paternelle. Je fais si vieux que ça ? Non. Je suis encore plutôt pas mal. Un vrai corps d'athlète. Encore plus depuis que j'ai ce satané chien. Et puis, j'ai beaucoup d'humour. Ok, un peu cynique mon humour, mais mes réflexions font toujours mouche. Et si on prend le temps, on se rend compte que je suis un grand sensible en fait. Je crois qu'Heather a raison. Mon attitude, mon agressivité, mon ton grinçant, ne sont là que pour cacher ma vraie personnalité. Un peu comme Gil qui se cache sous son masque d'indifférence, se plonge dans ses connaissances, pour éviter de se dévoiler. Pour lui ça n'a pas marché. Sara l'a débusqué si facilement. Moi personne ne sait comment briser ce mur. Mais ce satané chien sait comment me casser les jambes. Je sens les crampes arriver.

-HANK, HANK reviens

Quoique, si. Ma petite Sara a réussi. Elle a réussi à percer le cœur de deux vieux loups solitaires. Deux vieux copains de galères qui pourtant avaient érigé de hauts et épais murs autour de leur cœur. Elle en a fait son amour. Elle a fait de moi son père. Elle fait de nous ce qu'elle veut. Elle nous a un peu plus rapprocher à travers cet amour, celle d'un amant, celle d'un père, pour cette même femme. Elle nous a un peu éloigné à cause de ce même amour. Chacun de nous a bien conscience que l'autre le tuera s'il lui fait du mal. Mais il va s'arrêter oui ? Hum, a ce chien aussi elle lui a transpercé le cœur. Il est intenable depuis son départ. Oui, on est tous les trois à ses pieds, et pourtant elle nous à tous laissé derrière elle. Le cœur en jachère. Enfin, j'espère que là aussi Heather a raison et que ce vieux bandit l'a retrouvée. Et surtout qu'il nous la ramènera, heureuse. Quant va t'il s'arrêter ?

-HANK ici

_Heather. Elle revient souvent dans mes pensées ses derniers temps. J'avoue que notre conversation m'a troublée. A moins que ce soit elle qui m'ai troublée. Lady Heather qui a définitivement raccroché son fouet. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Il m'a fallu la voir s'occuper de sa petite fille pour l'admettre. Ce n'était plus la même femme. Juste une grand mère comme les autres qui donnait le goûté à sa petite fille. Ca fait tout drôle de l'entendre se faire appeler « Mamie ». Pour moi « Mamie », ça m'évoque des souvenirs d'enfance, les tartines de confiture que me faisait ma grand mère, les vacances à la campagne chez elle… Mais sûrement pas Heather. Heather, c'est… le cuir, les masques, les fouets, la soumission, la lingerie fine… Ca c'est une grand mère ! _

-HANK stop, attend moi

_Mais il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ce satané chien ? Heather non plus. C'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas arrêter ses activités de… de… Elle peut pas quoi. Et pourtant. Elle est quand même sacrément sexy pour une grand mère ! J'avoue qu'elle m'a touchée. Je l'ai jamais aimé. Je la trouvait trop… trop… trop provocatrice, trop sexy, trop belle, trop énigmatique. Une femme sure d'elle, sure de son pouvoir sur les hommes. Trop rentre dedans. Une prédatrice. Non pas qu'elle me faisait peur, mais elle ne présentait aucun intérêt pour un homme comme moi. Du moins pas d'autre intérêt qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Et ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Le sexe pour le sexe. Non, merci. Je passe mon tour. C'est tellement insatisfaisant. Pas sur le coup évidemment, mais après tu te sens si vide, si seul. Là, j'aimerais bien être seul, ne pas m'occuper de ce satané chien…_

-HANK, non d'un chien, tu vas t'arrêter

_Je la trouvais surtout trop proche de Gil. Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre eux. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait aimé le mettre à son tableau de chasse. Mais comment j'ai pu douté de lui. Je le connais. Je sais que pour lui aussi ça a une vrai signification que de faire l'amour à une femme. Et il n'a pas d'amour pour Heather. Non. Son cœur appartient depuis toujours à Sara. Il a juste été plus malin que moi. Il a tout de suite vu la femme sensible qui se cache derrière le personnage de Lady Heather la dominatrice. Finalement elle nous ressemble. Elle aussi à sa façon a dressé un mur autour d'elle, pour ne plus souffrir. Elle a créé ce personnage. Mais au fond elle reste fragile, sensible. Et surtout, sincère en amitié. C'est drôle, j'ai jamais été sensibles à ses charmes. Enfin, si, elle est belle, sexy, attirante, mais tout ce qu'elle véhiculait me rebute chez une femme. Maintenant… je suis mon catégorique. J'ai aimé qu'elle s'ouvre un peu à moi. J'ai aimé sa façon de me montrer les choses. Avec fermeté, mais en douceur. Elle a raison. Je dois me pardonner. Je dois laisser les gens entrer dans ma vie, leur faire confiance. N'importe quoi. C'est comme ça qu'après je me retrouve à courir après un satané chien… Le voilà qui passe un nouvel angle de rue. De nouveau je ne le vois plus_

- HAAAAAANK

Ah, le voilà à nouveau. Il fonce droit vers la maison. Avec un peu de chance, il va s'y arrêter. Oups. Il fonce aussi droit vers les gens entre lui et la maison. Oh non, pas ça Hank. Arrête toi mon chien. Passe à coté mon grand. Bon, comme ça de loin ils n'ont pas l'air méchant. Mais le gars à l'air costaud quand même. Un peu plus grand que moi, plus carré d'épaule. Pourvu que Hank passe à coté. J'ai pas envi de me frotter à lui. Un peu d'optimisme. Ils n'ont pas l'air de reculer devant ce grand fauve qui les approche. Ca va bien se passer. Et puis, il va les éviter. Hein Hank, sois un bon chien. Fais ça pour ton pote Jim. Et merde ! Le voilà qui accélère, et il charge droit sur eux. Ca y est, le petit garçon a peur, il se cache derrière son père. Je vais encore passé un sale quart d'heure. Satané chien. Bientôt je vais devoir prendre ma plaque et mon flingue pour sortir ce satané chien. Juste histoire de me protéger des gens qu'il « accoste » !

-Hank aux pieds

Obéit, mon chien. Pour une fois. Tu parles, il accélère encore. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? A quoi joue cette femme ? Pourquoi elle s'accroupie ? Non, madame. Non, ne l'encouragez pas. Quoique, comme ça je pourrais dire que c'est de sa faute. Qu'elle l'a appelé. Qu'elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle.

-HANK

Il n'en fallait pas plus. Il accoure vers elle. Il lui saute dessus. Un coup d'œil au mari, ça va, il n'a pas l'air fâché. Mais le gamin ne semble pas rassuré. Quant à la femme, elle le caresse. Et lui… Monsieur Hank s'applique à lui lécher consciencieusement le visage et les mains. Ingrat. Je m'occupe de lui depuis des mois. Je le nourris. Je le sors. Je le caresse. Je le laisse dormir dans mon lit. Et pour tout ça, j'ai droit à quoi ? Des courses poursuites. Des « cadeaux » dans l'entrée. Des grognements quand je me lève la nuit… Et cette femme. Cette femme qui l'appelle et le voilà qui accourre et qu'il la cajole. Plus la peine de courir. Ces gens ont l'air calmes. Madame câline mon chien, Monsieur regarde ça d'un air serein et le gamin est bien à l'abri derrière son père. Plus rien ne presse.

Mais il a pas bientôt fini. A quoi ça rime ce cirque. Voilà que Hank se roule par terre devant elle. Offrant son ventre à ses caresses. Et en plus il jappe. Je suis étonné de le voir si content. Elle tend la main à son fils pour l'inviter à caresser lui aussi le chien. Tout ça sous l'œil bienveillant de son mari. C'est drôle. On pourrait croire que Hank a retrouvé sa famille. Si seulement. C'est vrai que l'homme a la carrure de Gil. Mais il est bien plus fin. Et il a le teint mate. La femme je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir avant qu'elle ne s'accroupisse pour caresser Hank. Mais je dirais qu'elle a des cheveux brun, et à peut près la même stature que Sara.

Et le garçon. Ben le garçon il rentre pas dans le tableau. J'espère de tout mon cœur que Gil et Sara sont ensemble et qu'ils rentreront avec un p'tit gars. Ou une petite princesse que je pourrais gâter et aimer comme la mienne. Etre un papy gâteau. Ou gâteux plutôt ! Je me perds dans ses images en rejoignant cette petite famille.

- Heureusement que mon chien est poli lui au moins et qu'il vient me dire bonjour ! Lance la femme

Cette voix. Je rêve ?

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que Jim accoure dans tes bras en remuant de la queue ? Réplique l'homme

C'est pas possible. Enfin ils sont revenus.

* * *

Et oui ca y est, nous revoilà à Vegas... Mais pour recommencer la même vie faite de crimes, d'interrogatoires...


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : De l'autre coté du miroir

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas

Blabla : Bonjour, je vais commencer par vous présentez mes excuses pour cette absence... et oui, les vacances. Et ensuite, vous remercier de vos messages toujours aussi gentils et ce chapitre, c'est de nouveau Sara en narrateur. Je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Les journées sont vraiment trop courtes! Bonne lecture

* * *

Chap 10 :

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Jim se remet à courir pour franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparent de ses amis. Cette fois complètement sourd à son manque de souffle, à ses poumons qui le brûlent, à ses jambes si lourdes.

Je me redresse. Abandonnant mon chien le temps de me jeter dans les bras de… mon papa. Le choc de nos retrouvailles se fait avec une violence incroyable. Nous manquons de nous renverser. Il me serre contre lui à m'en étouffer. Et je réponds avec autant de force à cette étreinte. Quel bonheur de le retrouver. Lui qui a toujours été là pour moi. Dans tous les moments difficiles, les moments de doutes. J'ai compris le lien qui nous reliait quand j'ai commencé à consoler mes peines dans l'alcool. Il a été le premier. Non, le seul. Le seul à voir que je sombrais. Et sans me juger, sans me dénoncer, il a essayé de m'aider. De comprendre pourquoi. Ou plutôt pour qui. Comprendre ce qui me poussait à me réfugier dans cette addiction. Il voulait juste me faire comprendre qu'il était là pour moi. Qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de s'en sortir. Avec lui. A ce moment là j'ai refusé son aide. Je me croyais assez forte. Résultat j'ai failli être virée suite à une arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Mais encore une fois, les deux hommes de ma vie m'ont couverte. Ils m'ont protégée et aidée à m'en sortir.

_Jim : Ma Sara. Ma petite Sara. Enfin dans mes bras. C'est bien elle. Ce n'est pas un rêve cette fois. C'est bien son corps contre le mien. L'odeur de ses cheveux. La force de ses bras autour de moi. La douceur de ses mains dans mon cou. L'humidité de ses larmes qui traverse ma chemise. _

Il me relâche à peine. Histoire de me regarder. Il ne peut que lire l'amour filial que j'ai pour lui dans mes yeux. Il laisse une de ses mains caresser mon visage, retirer ces larmes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Même si ce sont des larmes de bonheur. A la surprise dans son regard, je comprends qu'il réalise que lui aussi pleure quand je passe mes pouces sous ses yeux. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de reposer ma tête sur son épaule et profiter de cette étreinte. Jamais je ne me suis confiée à lui. Mais je savais qu'il savait. Qu'il savait ce que j'éprouvais déjà pour Gil, que je souffrais de la distance que Gil imposait entre nous. A mon avis, ils ne m'en ont bien sur jamais parlé, mais je suis presque certaine que Jim a sermonné Gil à plusieurs reprises concernant son attitude envers moi. Oui, cette façon de souffler le chaud et le froid sur moi. Gil a bien failli avoir raison de ma santé mental. Sa soudaine sollicitude envers moi, ses mots gentils, ses paroles lourdes de sens, suivis d'un brusque éloignement, de mots cinglants, de gestes froids et distants. C'est fou ce qu'il a pu me faire souffrir. Et pourtant à chaque fois je replongeais. Pour le meilleur. Laissant le pire dans l'oubli. Le haïssant une seconde pour l'aimer celle d'après. Ayant pleinement conscience que lui aussi souffrait de la situation. Incapable d'accepter ses sentiments, perdu dans sa peur d'aimer, d'être aimé. Je suis sûre d'avoir été un sujet de disputes récurrentes entre les deux hommes. Je suis persuadée que Jim a souvent essayé de pousser Gil à réagir, à agir, à ne pas laisser passer notre chance. Et aujourd'hui nous sommes enfin ensemble. Enfin heureux. Et une lourde menace pèse toujours sur les épaules de Gil. Je ne me fais aucune illusion. Gil sait également que si jamais il me fait à nouveau souffrir Jim lui fera passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi heureux. Et maintenant nous allons pouvoir partager ce bonheur avec Jim.

_Jim : Elle est tellement belle ma fille. Ses cheveux plus courts. Sa peau plus brune. Mais ses yeux toujours aussi malicieux. Et son sourire rayonnant. Ma fille. Je la trouve encore plus belle. Et puis elle semble plus… plus vieille. Dans le bon sens du terme. Plus mâture. Plus sereine. Accomplie. Enfin une femme. Une femme comblée par la vie._

-Waouf, se rappelle Hank à mon bon souvenir

- Tais-toi Hank. C'est mon tour. Maintenant qu'elle est dans mes bras je ne la lâche plus. Grogne Jim

J'éclate de rire devant cette « jalousie ». Il me serre tellement fort contre lui. J'étouffe mon rire au creux de son épaule. C'est presque aussi doux que dans les bras de Gil. Là c'est la sécurité. La compréhension. Pas de désir. Juste de l'amour. Un amour paternel, inconditionnel. Je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi. Qu'il m'aimera sans jamais remettre en cause mes choix. Même si mes choix le brisent. Je sais qu'il a souffert de mon départ, de mon absence. Mais jamais il ne me fera de reproches.

-WAOUF

-Hank, vas voir ton « papa ». Je garde Sara dans mes bras, aboie Jim

-Mais « papa » lui a déjà fait un câlin, et il veut sa « maman ». Et moi je veux ma femme. Réplique Gil s'impatientant

Après mon chien, voilà que mon homme s'y met aussi. Lui aussi se montre « jaloux ». Depuis nos retrouvailles c'est comme ça. A moins d'être dans des pièces séparées, il nous est indispensable de nous toucher, de nous parler. Impossible d'ignorer l'autre. Alors voilà. Quelques secondes dans les bras d'un autre, loin de mon attention et Monsieur Grissom s'impatiente. Mais je suis bien dans les bras de mon père. Neuf mois loin de lui. Une éternité. Le temps de renaître. Non, de naître. De trouver ma vie. De devenir une femme. Plus une petite fille. Plus une victime. Victime des coups de mon père. Victime de nathalie. Je ne suis plus la fille de la tueuse. Je ne suis plus la meilleure CSI de Gil. Je ne suis plus la copine de Gil. Neuf mois pour accepter mon passé. Neuf mois pour devenir une femme. L'égale de Gil. Sa moitié. Neuf mois pour devenir la mère de Pablo. Oui, neuf mois loin de mon papa, neuf mois où tant de choses ont changé. Alors, Gil peut bien attendre encore quelques secondes. Je saurais me faire pardonner cette courte absence plus tard dans la soirée…

-Et j'aimerais bien embrasser mon vieil ami s'exaspère Gil

Je ne bouge toujours pas. Et Jim n'essaie pas non plus de rompre cette étreinte. Un petit moment de répit. Être une petite fille l'espace d'un instant. Plus une femme. Plus une mère. Plus une amante. Juste la petite fille de mon père. Plus de soucis. Plus de responsabilité. C'est lui qui s'occupe de tout. Qui me protège de tout. Ca fait du bien de se reposer quelques instants après ces longs mois à devenir enfin moi, à réaliser mon rêve. Gil, un enfant. Enfin sereine. Encore plus dans les bras de Jim.

-Mamaaaan

Cette voix fige Jim. Il jette un œil par dessus mon épaule pour plonger dans le regard, que je devine suppliant d'un petit garçon. **Mon** petit garçon. Je le sens derrière moi. A tirer sur mon pantalon pour que je me retourne. Il doit être à bonne distance du chien. Faisant bien attention que Gil soit entre ce fauve et lui. Il n'est pas rassuré par ce « grand » chien. Mais Hank l'ignore complètement. Il est assis de l'autre coté de Gil. Indifférent à cet enfant. Une patte posée sur mon autre jambe. Une femme. Quatre hommes à mes pieds. Tous réclamant mon attention, mon affection. Non. Hors de question que je quitte maintenant les bras de mon papa ! Je resserre ma prise sur lui alors que Jim essaie de se détacher. Je veux encore être une petite fille. Quelques secondes encore.

-Hum… Sara ?

-Jim ?

-Il me semble que tu es partie 9 mois, pas 9 ans.

Pour toute réponse je me blottis contre lui et étouffe de nouveau un rire. C'est bon de retrouver son humour.

-De mon temps, il me semble pas qu'ils sortaient déjà tout grand, tout propre, sachant parler, marcher… Ca m'aurait bien simplifié la vie cela dit.

-Idiot ! Lui réponds-je en me dégageant de lui avec une tape sur son épaule.

Je passe une main sur l'épaule de Pablo qui se colle dans mes jambes, devant moi. Il est temps de faire les présentations.

-Jim, je te présente Pablo. Mon fils…

Sur ces mots Gil qui ne veut pas être en reste m'attrape la taille, m'attirant contre lui. Sa main chaude sur ma hanche. Son corps collé au mien. Il pousse Pablo devant nous qu'il puisse dire bonjour. Mais Pablo résiste, ne voulant pas être trop près du chien qui me saute désespérément dessus pour quémander une caresse. Sentant le regard répréhensif de Gil je lui souris avant de me reprendre, en insistant bien sur l'adjectif possessif. Oui, mon homme est devenu possessif. Jaloux, il l'était déjà, mais j'étais la seule à le savoir. Maintenant il ne se prive plus de le montrer. De dire que je suis **sa** femme et que Pablo est **son** fils.

-NOTRE fils adoptif

J'observe la réaction de Jim. Il semble surpris. Non, choqué. Je comprends. On revient sans crier gare, après 9 mois d'absence pour moi, 6 pour Gil. Et qui plus est avec un garçon de 8 ans. Dur.

_Jim encaisse le choc. Difficilement. D'abord le retour de mes amis. Le retour CONJOINT de mes amis. Heather avait raison. Il est parti la retrouver. Elle l'a pardonné. Ils vivent ensemble. Forment un couple. Et en plus. En plus ils ont un enfant. Un enfant adopté. Ca fait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup. Et beaucoup, beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi une adoption ? En fait non, ça leur ressemble bien. Avec le passé de Sara, ce n'est qu'à moitié étonnant. Mais Gil. Gil qui démissionne pour Sara. Qui se lance dans une paternité difficile. C'est jamais simple l'adoption. Et il semble paisible. Il semble avoir rajeuni. Il a l'air serein. _

-Pablo, je te présente Jim

Pablo reste entre nous deux. Bien accroché à nous. Une main dans la mienne pour se rassurer. L'autre accrochée aux jeans de Gil. Il semble intimidé par Jim.

_Pablo : Il n'est pas très grand. Sara à l'air de l'apprécier. Mais il me fait un peu peur. Il est costaud. Il a l'air sévère. Ouh la, son visage se déforme. C'est un sourire ça ? Ah oui. Il s'accroupi pour être face à moi. Il tend une main vers moi. Hum… Il a l'air gentil en fait. Et je risque rien. Gil et Sara sont là. _

Finalement Pablo avance vers Jim pour lui faire un bisou en signe de bonjour et d'acceptation dans son nouvel entourage. C'était sans compter sur la curiosité de mon chien qui semble enfin remarquer la présence de mon fils.

_Hank : C'est qui ce p'tit bonhomme ? Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont ramené là ? Un mini homme. C'est drôle ça. Il est pile à ma taille. Je peux lui lécher la figure sans même me mettre sur mes pattes arrières et me lever comme les humains. _

Joignant la pensée au geste, Hank se rapproche avant de poser une langue humide et baveuse sur la joue de Pablo. Celui ci surpris fait un bon en avant et se retrouve contre Jim. Comme moi, je sens Gil se tendre. Nous des parents angoissés ? Pas du tout. C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup à découvrir en peu de temps pour notre fils. L'adoption. Une nouvelle vie. L'hôtel, l'avion… Vegas, si différentes de la jungle. Quoique dans un certain sens c'est également une jungle. Mais avec des bruits différents. Fini les bruits des animaux. Ici c'est klaxon, musiques des casinos… Fini l'air sain, place à la pollution. Et cette foule. Cette foule immense. Et maintenant. Jim. Et Hank. Ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir parlé d'eux. De lui avoir exprimé combien ces deux là compte dans notre vie. Alors là, agressé par le chien. Poussé dans les bras d'un inconnu. Il semble apeuré. Moins que nous en fait. Gil comme moi nous avons instinctivement fait un pas vers lui. Mais il ne cherche pas à s'enfuir des bras de Jim. Je crois qu'il a encore plus peur de Hank qui se trouve entre Jim et nous. Je lui souris doucement pour le rassurer. Et finalement, contre toute attente c'est Jim qui lui prodigue les gestes réconfortant. Instinctivement, il referme ses bras sur le garçon pour le protéger de ce _satané chien ! _Il repousse le chien d'une main tandis que de l'autre il protège courageusement Pablo.

-T'inquiète pas bonhomme. Il n'est pas méchant ce chien. Juste un peu désobéissant. Il a juste envie de te connaître lui aussi. Si on faisait les présentations officielles ? Qu'est ce que t'en dit ?

Pablo se détend un peu. _Jim est presque aussi fort que papa. Il saura me protéger. Ok pour les présentations._ Il acquiesce de la tête

-Mais d'abord on va le faire s'asseoir et se tenir tranquille.

Hochement de tête.

C'est un pro mon papa. Il a peur de rien. Pas même de Hank ! Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est cette douceur dont il fait preuve envers Pablo. Cette facilité avec laquelle il l'a adopté. Jim est formidable. On revient après des mois d'absence, d'abandon. Des mois au cours desquels il n'a eu aucune nouvelle de nous. On revient ensemble, d'ailleurs il ne semble pas plus surpris que ça de nous voir ensemble. On revient avec l'enfant que nous avons adopté. Et il ne semble pas plus perturbé que ça. Il prend immédiatement son rôle de grand père.

- Hank assis

Rien

- HANK assis

Rien

Jim tend la main pour lui intimer de s'asseoir…

_Hank : Qu'est ce que tu veux Jim ? T'as un truc à me donner à manger ?_ Il approche sa truffe pour renifler cette main tendue._ Non. Ben alors quoi ? Pourquoi me tendre la main ? Assis ? T'es pas mon maître. Je n'obéis qu'à Sara ou Gil. Enfin surtout à Gil. Sara, une léchouille, une roulade sur le dos… et j'ai un câlin. Oubliés les réprimandes et les ordres. Bonjour le biscuit ! Et oui. Tous ces mâles humains sont aux pieds de ma maîtresse. Tous à accourir, à obéir à ses moindres désirs. Et moi. Moi le pauvre chien qui ne sait pas le langage humain… Moi elle finit toujours par me faire un câlin ! Bon, ok, sauf quand je débarrasse la table en avalant tout ce qui y traîne. Sauf quand je joue avec une de ses chaussures. Sauf…_

Devant ce manque d'obéissance flagrant de mon chien, je viens au secours de Jim. Je passe ma main sur la tête de Hank, le caresse doucement en lui demandant de s'asseoir

- Hank, assis mon chien, tiens toi tranquille mon grand.

Immédiatement il pose ses grands yeux sur moi et laisse tomber son séant à même le sol.

_Hank : Ok, je suis un pauvre chien pathétique qui ferait n'importe quoi pour plaire à ma maîtresse. Je suis aussi lamentable que ces humains qui bavent devant MA maîtresse._

-Enfin ! Il obéit pas du tout ce chien.

Comme pour lui prouver sa gentillesse, Hank se retourne vers Jim, fait un pas, se rassoit et lui lèche le visage. Un grand coup de langue du menton au front. Jim le repousse en râlant et s'essuie le visage. Et mon Pablo éclate de rire.

_Pablo : Finalement, il a l'air gentil ce chien. _

Pablo s'approche de lui calmement. Tend sa main. Hank la renifle avant de faire une lèche timide. Pablo flatte sa tête. Hank la tend un peu plus vers lui pour qu'il puisse lui gratter derrière les oreilles. Pablo finit par le prendre dans ses bras, enserrant son cou et enfouissant son visage dans sa fourrure, embrassant sa tête. Je crois qu'on a gagné. Ces deux là devraient s'entendre à merveille. Ni Gil, ni moi n'en avions jamais douté d'ailleurs. Hank est un super chien. Et Pablo. Pablo est merveilleux. C'est que du bonheur avec cet enfant. Enfin… le seul souci c'est que j'ai parfois l'impression de vivre avec deux enfants maintenant !

_Hank : Eh ! Arrête petit, tu m'étrangles la. Mais c'est pas mal en fait. J'aime bien ces câlins. Il est plutôt sympa ce petit homme. _

-Pablo si tu allais jouer un peu avec Hank ? Tu peux lui lancer un bâton. Lui propose Gil

Sans se faire prier, Pablo prend le premier bâton qu'il trouve et le lance. Hank le regarde, sans bouger.

_Hank : Et en plus il joue avec moi. Mais je l'aime ce petit homme. Et mais qu'est ce que tu fais là petit ? Pourquoi tu pars en courrant chercher MON bâton. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Toi tu lances, et moi je cours. Tu veux faire la course avec moi. Aucune chance. Mais on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. Mais…_

Mon chien se stoppe net avant de partir en courant à la poursuite de Pablo et de son bâton. Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi. Ses yeux sont si expressifs. Je vois toute la douleur dont il a souffert pendant notre absence. Je peux y lire toutes ses craintes.

_Hank : Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé mes maîtres. Je ferais sans doute mieux de ne pas trop m'éloigner d'eux. Je voudrais pas qu'il profite que je joue avec le petit homme pour qu'ils m'abandonnent à nouveau. Surtout Sara. Elle m'a déjà fait le coup à deux reprises._

Je m'approche de lui pour lui murmurer. Ca va mon chien. Va jouer. On va vivre tous les quatre. On ne repart pas. Promis. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour qu'il fonce rejoindre Pablo.

A peine me suis-je relevée que Jim commence son interrogatoire.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes bien là ? Et ce p'tit bonhomme, c'est qui ? Où vous l'avez rencontrez ? Depuis quand vous l'avez adoptez ? Où vous étiez ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ? Vous n'allez pas repartir ? Dites-moi que vous restez.

Gil et moi échangeons un regard amusé. Gil pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Jim avant de lui demander

-On t'a tant manqué ?

Evidemment, la question à ne pas poser. Gil est devenu si à l'aise, il assume ses sentiments sans plus aucun complexe, qu'il en oublie que son ami est tout aussi timide que lui. Et que bien souvent, ses blagues acerbes ne sont là que pour cacher son trouble, ses émotions. Alors là, ça ne manque pas. Il cache toute son émotion, sa joie de nous retrouver derrière sa mauvaise humeur. Il faut bien qu'il râle, sinon il ne pourra pas retenir les larmes qui menacent de s'écouler sur ses joues. Jim remet son masque de râleur professionnel et enchaîne sur un ton cassant.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste que je m'inquiète de savoir si je vais devoir **encore** garder ce satané chien.

Je passe son bras autour de sa taille. Et l'embrasse sur la joue. Nous sommes tous très émus. Même si Jim le cache bien. Gil lui, le montre. La douceur de son visage me prouve que lui aussi est heureux de retrouver son vieil ami.

-Il t'en a fait voir ? Lui demande-t-il

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point

-Et tu n'en n'as pas fini mon vieux

Le visage de Jim se referme. _Ils ne sont là que pour quelques jours. Au mieux quelques mois. A quoi je m'attendais ? Ils ont une nouvelle vie maintenant. Ils sont heureux ensemble. Plus besoin de ce vieux Jim pour pleurer sur son épaule. Plus besoin de son vieux pote pour oublier ses chagrins dans une bouteille de whisky. Ils ont un fils maintenant. Plus besoin de ce pauvre chien. Et oui mon Hank. On va de nouveau se retrouver tous les deux. On ne fait plus partie de leur vie. Ils n'ont plus besoin de nous._

Voyant la tristesse déformer le visage de Jim, je complète les paroles de Gil.

-Non, il faudrait que tu le garde quelques semaines encore. Le temps qu'on trouve une maison.

Les yeux de Jim accrochent les miens. Cette fois ils sont remplis de larmes. Larmes de joie. Il n'en revient pas. Il n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes bien de retour. Définitivement.

-Je te promets que maintenant tu ne l'auras plus que pour quelques heures. Ou quelques week-end quand nous voudrons partir loin de la folie de Vegas, lui assure Sara.

-Et peut être que tu seras amené à garder Pablo quelques fois aussi. Histoire que Sara et moi puissions nous réserver quelques week-ends en amoureux.

-Je… Vous êtes enfin revenus

Je le prends dans mes bras. Pose un bisou sur sa joue avant de murmurer à son oreille.

Oui.


End file.
